The Fox and The Weasel at Red Dawn: rewrite!
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: adopted by hanakisa One night, Naruto is raped, and he's had enough of life in Konoha. Find out what devistating news will follow, and how is the one responsible for picking up those pieces? yaoi itanaru.
1. Author's Note

Alright! As hanakisa has told you, I have adopted this story! I just wanted to let you guys know that so you won't be like, where is it? That I am going through some changes in the story, and it's just going to take me a bit to finish them. I hope that you find them to your liking, especially you, hanakisa, and I thank you so much for letting me adopt your story. I hope that everyone will like it, and I can't wait to see what kind of reviews I will get from this story. Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit then. I hope you enjoy it!!!!


	2. Trouble's a brewing

_**Author's Note:**_** Again, I'd like to thank hanakisa for letting me adopt her story, and I hope you guys have a great time reading. I have to warn you though, there is a rape scene in the first chapter. Everyone who is reading this story should be mature, and that's why it's rated M. I hope you guys won't hate the changes that I've done, compared to hanakisa's story, but I thought since she had decided to rate it M, that I'd spice the plot up a bit more, or something like that. I hated doing it because I love Naruto, but it had to be done for the story plot. Alright, thanks for reading this note and the one before, and now onto the story. Hope you like it!**

'Why did this happen to me?' I thought as I sat there. I couldn't see anything. It was too dark, and all I felt was pain. 'After everything I've done for them, this village, this is what thanks I get in return!' Soon the pain left and I didn't feel anything but exhausted. 'How could I have been so stupid; they don't care about me here. They finally took it too far.

**Flashback**

I was running away from some group of chuunin. I don't know why they were chasing me this time, but I was able to outrun them for the most part. That was where I had jinxed myself and tripped on an unforeseen rock as I was turning the corner in the alley, and I had tripped and fell. Before I was able to get up, one of the chuunin stooped his foot into the middle of my back. I was able to keep the groan of pain from erupting from my mouth.

"Well, well, well," he said as he dug his foot into my back. "Look at it here boys! We've finally gotten the damned demon."

"What are we going to do with him now, Kaito," one of his lackies questioned.

"I think we'll have some _fun_ with him, don't you think so, Yuudai?" I could hear the smirk behind the statement, and I immediately tried to get away, fearing for what might happen. Kaito's heel just drove itself into my back.

"Let's do this," I heard a third person smirk as I heard his footsteps drawing nearer to me.

"Guys, I don't think we should do this; I mean, what if we get—"

"Shut it, Hideki," Kaito exclaimed as he flipped me around so that I was facing them. There were only four chuunin, but I knew I would never escape them like I would have hoped I would. There was only one looking unsure about the situation, and I could only guess that it was Hideki. "You either stay here and take part of this, or you run home to your little mommy." He stayed, but he still looked uncertain. I wish that he would have run, just like Kaito had given him the option.

I suddenly felt someone unbuckling my pants, and I started kicking, trying to get them away. I yelled for help, but I was only gagged to keep quiet. Someone held down my legs, and I felt a knife go right through my shirt, blood starting to seep through the cuts that the kunai had managed to cut in the process.

"Now, if you don't cooperate, your chest isn't the only thing that we'll cut," Kaito growled. That's when I felt my pants being ripped off, and I was only left with boxers that the cold air took advantage of. I felt a shiver of cold and fear run down my spine, and I was helpless to do anything about it. I closed my eyes from the terror that might take place and I just wanted to be knocked out or something to escape it.

Suddenly, I felt my boxers being torn away violently, and then I felt someone's penis plunge into me. I cried out in pain, but the gag refused to let it get too far from my mouth. I was being roughly plunged into, and I felt tears of pain streaming down my face. I started struggling by moving my arms wildly, but they were restrained before I could do any kind of damage.

"Hey, Kaito," Yuudai shouted from where he stood. "Stop hogging the meat!"

"You're—right," he gasped as he thrusted into me once more before pulling out. "The demon doesn't deserve all my time. I looked down at him to see himself jacking off before Yuudai made himself known by thrusting up my ass. My scream was gargled out by the gag, but it hurt much worse than when Kaito did it.

"Kami! He's so tight," Yuudai gasped as he thrusted himself in and out of me violently. "So ripe!"

"Come, Hideko, you should try," Kaito suggested. "It's your turn to take the demon."

"No," he shouted, while he started to finally run away. "I'm not taking any part of this!"

"His loss," Kaito snorted. "What about you, Daiki? You in?"

"No, I've got my girlfriend to fuck," he replied. "Why would I take that demon instead of her. I'm gone." Then he went walking off, and it was only Kaito and Yuudai left. Tears were still streaming down my face with every painful thrust that was brought in my body.

"Almost there," Yuudai gasped suddenly as his speed increased. I felt his seed spray inside me, and I felt miserable, that this had to happen to me. And then he finally pulled out, leaving me as he backed up to zip up his pants and walk away. Kaito came over and gripped my penis roughly, leaving a message.

"You tell no one of what took place tonight, especially your precious hokage, and we'll let you live a little longer." His grip tightened before he finally let go, and I was left alone to cry.

**End of Flashback**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I was just raped by my fellow ninjas.


	3. The truth and planning

**Normal POV**

**Time Skip- 5 Weeks**

In an apartment at the way edge of Konoha, the leaf village, there were some disgusting sounds emitting from it. If someone out on the outside of the building heard, it would sound like someone throwing up their breakfast, and it was coming from a certain blonde we all know and love. After five minutes of constant vomiting, the blonde finally leaned against the way, tired out.

'What is wrong with me,' Naruto thought. The vomiting had been constantly happening, especially in the mornings for two weeks around. This is the most that he's ever been sick in his life! He just couldn't figure it out at all.

**You really want to know,** the Kyuubi asked from inside of Naruto's mind. The Kyuubi had started being nice to Naruto about a year ago, and now they are content with each other's presence. Sure, there will be some little bickering, but that would happen since they are sharing the same mind space. Things can get really cramped when things blow out of proportion sometimes.

Naruto's interest peaked as it seemed that the Kyuubi knew about it. It also made him very nervous. 'Kyuu, do you know what's wrong with me?'

**Yes, I know what's happening to you, kit, but are you sure that you want to know?**

'Yes, I want to know!'

**Well, you remember how you got—what happened—the stuff that happened to you a few weeks ago, right?**

'Yes,' Naruto replied hesitantly, as Naruto was now really nervous since the Kyuubi had stumbled over his words, but Naruto understood because he was still pained of the events that had taken place. The Kyuubi was always trying to remove the nightmares that appeared every night. Naruto was found waking up screaming from them anyways.

**Kit, I don't know how to tell you this, but in the demon world, all of us can conceive and get pregnant, not just the girls like you humans do, and it's the same with you.**

'What?'

**Naruto, you're pregnant.**

"I'M WHAT!!!!" Almost everyone in Konoha could hear that scream traveling throughout the village, and everyone was looking around to see who caused the disturbance of the sunny morning. When they wouldn't find the imposter, they all went back to what they recently were doing.

**I just told you that you are pregnant, kit. Listen the first time! ** He listened as Naruto was freaking out on the inside, trying so hard not to believe the news that the Kyuubi had told him. He was a male! No human male should be able to reproduce! He was trying to reject it, but everything made sense for him, at least that's what he thought.

'Oh Kami! What am I going to do?! This isn't normal! The village can't know about this, and they won't! I'll make sure of it!'

**Kit, what happens if they do find out?**

'They won't! It won't be possible. They won't know what's going to go on inside my body!'

**Naruto, you will show eventually. Your stomach will grow, and then everyone will find out. So, what's your next **_**brilliant**_** plan?**

'I think—I…'

**What is it, kit?**

'Get ready because tonight, we are going to leave the village hidden in the leaves!'

**Are you sure about this, kit? This is your home, this is the place you've always wanted to be Hokage. Are you sure you want to give that up now?**

'Kyuu, this stopped being my village when I was ra—raped. It's time. Besides, they never knew the real me, unlike you.'

**Very well, we'll leave tonight.**

'Hai!'


	4. The Itachi and Naruto meeting

It was dark out, with the moonlight coating the village. There, on top of the Hokage Mountain, stood alone figure. 'I used to think that this was beautiful, but not anymore it appears,' the cloaked figure thought as he stared down at the leaf village from on top of the second hokage's head. He pulled back his hood a bit to reveal it was Uchiha Itachi. 'I had to leave. I couldn't take anymore of the council's constant ordering.' He stood there for a couple of minutes before he heard someone coming. He quickly hid in the bushes. He watched as a figure walked over to the fourth hokage's head and sat down. He watched him sigh before speaking. Itachi channeled some chakra to his ears to hear what said figure had to say.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto had walken up the mountain towards his normal spot on top of the fourth's head. This is the only thing that Naruto would truly miss, as this was the place that he found sanctuary from the cruelty of the village. "Why…Why did those people have to do that? I hate it here! All the name calling, glares, insults… They think I'm an idiot, but they are the idiots. They never could see through my mask."

**Flashback**

Naruto had run back to his apartment after another beating from the villagers. He was only five, and he couldn't figure out why they were being so mean to hold. He could never figure out what he did against them. He didn't like the names they spat his way, or the glares that were visible every time he was around. He was so, so confused about it all.

Then, he suddenly got a great idea. 'That's it! I'll act like the stupid head they want me to be. They always want me to do that. Then, they'll finally accept me! And then, from there, I can gain attention through getting in trouble. They won't feel as threatened then! Why didn't I think of that before? They'll stop treating me like they do then. And then, I'll become hokage just like jiji, and I'll gain their respect like I've always wanted! That's what I'll do!'

And from that day on, Naruto had a mask on almost 24/7, along with a troublesome title that the villagers loathed.

**End of Flashback**

XxXxXxXxX

Itachi had heard the whole thing, and he was surprised by two things. One, Naruto was here. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he had developed feelings for the little blonde. Plus, which is the second reason, he just heard that Naruto hated the village. Everyone knew that the boy's dream was to be hokage. He exclaimed it every day, and that was one of the things that he remembered about the blonde when he still lived in Konoha.

Itachi listened for what Naruto had to say, and since it was so quiet, he had to put more chakra into his ears.

Naruto sighed, as he was ready to leave the village, but he had nowhere to go, now that he thought about it. And he didn't have much money, since all of his money was raised through the missions that he did, and a gennin's pay wasn't very much.

'Wait,' Naruto thought. 'Is that Itachi's chakra I feel in the air?' Sure enough, he realized, Itachi was there. Naruto couldn't help the smirk of his prankster side to fall onto his expression and thought 'This should be fun'. Yes, Naruto knew how the older Uchiha felt. He could always smell the lust, love and embarrassment on Itachi whenever he saw Naruto, thanks to Kyuu.

"Oh, if only he loved me back," Naruto sighed dramatically. And yes, Naruto had a crush on the older Uchiha, but he wasn't afraid to admit it, thanks to his masked behavior. Itachi froze where he stood.

'He—he likes someone else?' That thought crushed the Uchiha.

"Man, I wish that stupid Uchiha loved me back!" Let's just say, Naruto could smell how Itachi was feeling, and he felt the slight killer intent that was coming off of Itachi, and he was trying so hard not to laugh.

'My…brother?' Anger was rolling off Itachi in waves.

'Alright, time to inform the baka.' Naruto didn't want him to try and kill his little brother for false information that he thought. That would be terrible. "Oh, Itachi, it would be forbidden, but how I wish."

Just then, Itachi did something very un-Uchiha-like; he gave a true smile. And then, "Hey Itachi, you love me back, right? I knew you were there the whole time. I thought this would be a good time to tell you." Itachi froze at Naruto's words and they were running through his head like crazy. _I knew you were there the whole time._ "I also thought it was really funny when you thought I was talking about your little brother. Man, no way would I like Sasuke-teme, ever! That's just nasty!"

Naruto," the Uchiha asked while he walked out of the bushes.

"Yes," the kitsune asked as Itachi sat next to him.

"Would you honor me by being my partner," he asked the blonde.

"That's if you'd want me to be your boyfriend," Naruto sighed next to him.

"What do you mean," Itachi questioned. He was nervous by Naruto's words. Had all he said before been false? Had he never wanted those words to be true and just given a terrible prank?

While Itachi was having that battle within himself, Naruto was having his own. He was torn between telling him or not. He was afraid if the news would ruin their relationship from the start. "Itachi—I…"

_**Author's Note:**_** Alright, I just need you guys to understand. As all of you can sympathize, probably, I am not going to update so often, and I will try as much as I can, but there is a lot I will have to do in the following month or so. Like the ACT test I have to study for, final's at the end of the year I have to study for and all of that kind of stuff. I wish I didn't have to, but I do. I promise you though, I will not quit on this story. I love it too much for that to happen. Alright, see ya next time!**


	5. Akatsuki?

"Itachi—I…" Naruto stopped, and Itachi pulled Naruto into his arms. He felt Naruto tense for a second before relax, and he was quite curious about it.

"It's alright, Naruto, you can tell me anything," Itachi whispered.

"I—I'm—"

"Naruto!" They quickly broke apart and Itachi swiftly masked his presence and hid in the bushes again. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" 'oh great' It is Sakura. (_**AN:**_** I changed it to her because, she's the loud and obnoxious one, not Sasuke.**)

"What is it, Sakura," Naruto questioned, quite anxious for Itachi.

"The Hokage wants to see us," she replied. "By the way, was there someone up here with you? I could have sworn I heard someone talking to you, but I can't find that person anywhere now." Naruto and Itachi tensed a minute before Naruto spoke with a fake smile. Itachi didn't like it.

"No, Sakura, it was just me talking to myself," he replied. He was met with a smack to the head. "Ow, Sakura! What was that for?"

"For talking to yourself," she replied. "It's the first signs of insanity and there is no way I'm going to have an insane teammate. Now come on! We've got to get to the Hokage now!" She started to try and drag Naruto away like she always could before, but she found that she couldn't. "Naruto, why can't I pull you?"

"Because I'm not letting you," he replied. "I'll be a minute."

"But I was told—"

"I said I'd be a minute. Tell jiji-san that I love him and I'll see him soon."

"Alright then," she sighed. "See you soon, Naruto. Wait, you expect me to say that you love the hokage! What the hell are you thinking Naruto? No way! I am absolutely NOT going to say that to the hokage. Are you gay or something? It's alright if you are, but it's just plain weir—"

"Sakura, just deliver the message," Naruto replied through his teeth as he tried to not get angry at her. Being pregnant definitely brought the emotions out.

"Alright," she said. "But I want you there in five minutes or else!"

"Yes, Sakura," Naruto sighed. "See ya soon." Then she started walking back off the mountain. Itachi came back out of the bushes to stand next to Naruto. "I thought she would never leave!" Itachi nodded in agreement.

"I can see why my little brother has never chosen her," Itachi mused then he turned serious. "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Itachi…I—"

"Naruto, I promise you I won't get mad at you, if that's what you are afraid of." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "Now what is it, Naruto?" Itachi's arms were wrapped around Naruto's again, and Naruto started twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Itachi?"

"Hmm?" Itachi signaled for Naruto to continue.

"Can you take me to the Akatsuki?"

"What?" Itachi's eyes went wide. 'He didn't just say what I think he did. He couldn't, I just got him, he couldn't say—"

"Can you take me to the Akatsuki," Naruto repeated.


	6. Naruto's gone

"Naruto, what do you mean by this," Itachi questioned, trying to mask his emotions.

"I want to join," Naruto replied, seeing why Itachi was so animent about not letting him go. "I hate it here, Itachi. They treat me the worst, and they beat me along with the cussing that's thrown my way. I'm sick of it all! I need to go, and I can't to go with you."

"Naruto, you know that the organization is trying to get all of the bijuu, and that includes the Kyuubi."

"But, you can try to persuade them, right?" Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes, and saw all the pain in the world in just that one stare. Itachi couldn't bare to look into those eyes anymore as he turned away. And he sighed.

"Fine, I'll try," he replied. "But if it doesn't work out…"

"It will work, I just know it," Naruto said, convinced.

"Do you have everything," Itachi questioned. Naruto nodded, and he got up to get his bag that he had brought with him. He slung it around his shoulder, and then they took off. Just after they left, the ANBU landed right in the vicinity of where they left.

"Dammit," the captain hissed. He was furious that the nine-tailed brat got away from him again.

"There appears to be signs of another around here, sir," his fellow teammate stated, as he looked around.

"What do you mean?"

"It appears that Uchiha Itachi was here also," the other teammate replied.

"We've got to report this to the hokage," he commanded.

"Hai!"

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto and Itachi ran until they were outside the village, and Naruto had to admit, he was exhausted. He tried to hold it in so Itachi wouldn't see, but somehow he did.

"Are you alright, Naruto," he questioned.

"Yeah," Naruto gasped and silently cursed himself. "I'm fine!"

"No, you are not," Itachi said as he came to a stop. "Get on."

"What?"

"Get on my back," he ordered. Naruto sighed as he complied, and once he got on, Itachi was running again. Naruto took the time to sniff up Itachi's scent to memorize it, and then he started to relax. He was almost asleep when he felt Itachi jolt to a stop. Naruto looked up to see Itachi's partner, Kisame, standing with his sword strapped to his back.

"Well, well, well, Itachi," he smirked. "You went to spy on him, and you decided to kidnap him? That isn't like you."

"I didn't; he volunteered," Itachi replied, serious once again. Naruto sighed as he wished to see Itachi's compassionate side again.

"That's not like any of the other jinchuuriki." Itachi moved protectively so Naruto's face was blocked from Kisame's view. That made Kisame laugh. "Now I see why."

"Shut up," Itachi stated as he started walking once again. Kisame just sighed and followed.

"You know you can put me down, Itachi," Naruto offered.

"I know," he replied shortly, but he didn't make a move to put him down. Naruto smiled at that before resting his head on Itachi's shoulder before falling into a peaceful slumber.

"You know that Pein probably won't accept him into our ranks thanks to his host, right," Kisame said with all seriousness. Kisame knew that Itachi loved the blonde, and he also knew that the Kyuubi would be the cause of many problems within the group.

"I will make him accept Naruto," Itachi stated before continuing onward.


	7. Camp

"Itachi, we're far enough away for now," Kisame stated after three and a half hours of running. Itachi nodded, and they came to a stop in a small clearing, miles away from Konoha. Naruto had been sleeping peacefully on Itachi's back the entire way, and Itachi felt a sense of warmth that he hasn't felt in a long time. "I'm going to set up camp."

"I take first watch," Itachi stated, and Kisame nodded. Kisame left into the woods, but not before seeing Itachi stroke Naruto's face with a smile on his face. Kisame smiled, happy that his friend had found happiness at last. In that moment, Kisame made a deal with himself to protect his teammates happiness with his life.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto was just waking up, and he turned to the side to see Itachi smiling down at him. "So it wasn't a dream," Naruto gasped. Itachi shook his head with the same smile on his face.

"How are you feeling," Itachi questioned, worried of his crush's health.

"Better now," Naruto smiled, nestling against Itachi's knee, using it as a pillow. He didn't seem to mind at all. "So, where's Kisame?"

"He's getting firewood," Itachi replied. "We've got that meal to start." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "So, why don't we get to know each other while we have the time?" Itachi just 'hn'ed in reply, the particular statement used by all of the Uchihas. "So, what's your favorite food?"

"Porky."

"Mine's ramen! What's your favorite activity?"

"Don't have one."

"Oh, come on, Itachi! You've got to have something." Itachi just shook his head. "Fine, be stubborn. Mine is training."

"That's not an activity. That's torture."

"Maybe for you it is, but not for me! Now, what's your favorite memory?"

"I have none."

"Oh, come on, Itachi," Naruto whined as he rolled over so he was on his hands and knees and crawled forward until he was unknowingly straddling Itachi. Itachi was trying to push down the blush that was starting to rise. "What's the answer? You've got to at least give me one?"

"Fine, I'll give you one after you answer this question. Why won't you be my partner?" Naruto immediately backed up, but Itachi followed him. Naruto hit the back of a tree, and Itachi immediately put his hands behind Naruto to keep him from running away. "Answer me."

"Itachi, there—it's because—the reason is—I'm pre—"

"Oh, am I missing something here," Kisame interrupted as he walked into the clearing once again. Naruto sighed in relief as Itachi put down his arms and he was able to walk back to the camp without trouble. Naruto couldn't figure out why he couldn't tell Itachi. He hasn't spoken the words out loud to anyone, so he guessed that he was just too nervous to have it become reality.

**Kit, you've got to tell him soon, or you are going to lose him.**

'I don't know how,' Naruto internally sighed.

**Just tell him! It's not that hard. See: I'm pregnant. That simple. Now, say it before I say it to him myself!**

'No, I'll tell him,' Naruto answered. 'I just need a little more time.'

**Naruto, you don't have time. It's better to tell him now instead of waiting. Just get over it. I'm pretty sure that Itachi wouldn't be the one to leave you.**

'How can you be so sure, Kyuu?'

**Just trust me, kit, I know.**

Itachi had been watching Naruto as he had his internally talk with the Kyuubi as Kisame cooked. It still hurt him that Naruto kept rejecting him. He never said no, but it always seemed like he was trying to come up with an excuse. He had no clue how to handle it.

"Here," Kisame stated as he passed a bowl to him. Itachi turned to his left to see Naruto still having his internal conversation, and he silently put a bowl in front of him. Naruto looked up at him, startled.

"Here," Itachi stated, and Naruto seemed to soften a little bit before he took his meal and started eating. Kisame handed him another bowl, and then he started to eat also. They ate silently, and it didn't take long for Naruto to ask for seconds. Then those seconds became thirds and forths and fifths. Itachi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him as he asked for sixths. Kisame was just as startled since no one had ever asked so much out of his cooking. Usually the good cook of the group was Sasori, but it seemed as if Naruto just couldn't get enough.

Once it hit the eleventh bowl full, Naruto finally stopped, and he got up quickly. "I'll be right back." And ran into the forest to take a leak.

'Will I always be that hungry?'

**When you are pregnant, you will.** Naruto groaned at that prospect, and he quickly zipped the zipper up and he walked back to camp. He rubbed the back of his head anxiously as the Akatsuki duo was staring at him with questioning eyes.

"Goodnight everyone," Naruto said quickly as he went to the mat, and lied on it. He was out within seconds.


	8. The almost confession

Itachi was taking his shift, as the other two slept, and he couldn't help but think of what had just happened.

**Flashback**

Itachi was taking his shift for the night, and Kisame had just started snoring. Naruto had been asleep hours before, and he couldn't help but wonder about all of the occurrences. Everything just didn't add up. It was just too confusing to him.

Just as he was going to try and put everything together, he noticed movement beside him. It was Naruto. He was starting to shiver and Itachi could just barely see Naruto's eyes turn red underneath his eye lashes whenever there was a view of them.

"No," Naruto whimpered suddenly, and Itachi was surprised by how much pain was added to that voice. "No, get away. Don't! Don't touch me, please!"

"Naruto," Itachi whispered, hoping Naruto would get away from this nightmare. He couldn't bear to hear anymore.

"Please don't! Get away from me," he sobbed.

"Naruto, wake up," Itachi said, not caring anymore if he woke Kisame. He was desperate to get Naruto out of the dream.

"No, GET AWAY," Naruto screamed in his sleep, efficiently waking Kisame in the process, but he didn't seem to be able to get away.

"What's going on," Kisame questioned, his voice groggy.

"Naruto, wake up now," Itachi said urgently. Then, Itachi was surprised when the Kyuubi's red chakra started seeping out of Naruto as if acting like a cocoon to get Naruto away from the mental harm. Kisame quickly grabbed his sword, but Itachi held him back. They watched as Naruto whimpered as the dream continued, both unsure of what was going to happen. They were trying to figure out how to figure out how to wake him up when Naruto screamed, making birds fly into the air.

"Naruto," Itachi yelled, going to try and shake him awake, but Kisame stopped him before he could touch him.

"Don't forget; the Kyuubi's chakra is like sticking your hands into a fire," Kisame warned him. "Let me try something." Kisame brought his sword up, but Itachi stopped him.

"I can't have you harming Naruto," Itachi growled.

"Itachi, if we don't do something and he goes out of control—"

"The Kyuubi's trying to protect him. I can feel it." Kisame was hesitant for a moment longer before he lowered the sword, but he kept his sword beside him, just incase.

"NO," Naruto screamed, sitting upright urgently, gasping for his breath. He put his bowed head into his awaiting arms, and Kisame and Itachi watched as Naruto gasped for his every shaky breath. No one moved for minutes, seconds, hours. They couldn't tell, especially Naruto.

"Naruto," Itachi whispered when he had had enough of the silence. He started moving towards Naruto, watching his every reaction. He didn't like seeing his crush in this kind of state. He put his hand on Naruto's back, and that jolted Naruto to life, making him look around wildly, to see if the danger was still here. When he saw that it was only Itachi and Kisame, he immediately burst into tears at the sight of Itachi and launched himself into Itachi's arms. Itachi was shocked by what had happened, but then he cautiously wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"I'll take watch," Kisame grumbled as he got up to give them some privacy. Naruto was still sobbing in Naruto's arms, and Itachi was waiting for Naruto to settle down enough to let him know what had happened. It scared Itachi that Naruto was in this kind of state. He wished that he wasn't, but he was, and now, all he could do was wait.

And wait he did. He waited for two hours until Naruto had finally calmed down. Naruto looked tired, but Itachi was animate to know what was going on with his blonde.

"Naruto," he stated. "Naruto, what happened?" At first, it was quiet for a long time. Itachi was almost convinced that Naruto had fallen asleep, but then he started the explanation.

"I can't get it out of my mind. I tried, oh how I tried to erase it from my mind. The Kyuubi has been trying to get it out also, but everything we try is not working. And now, I have the consequences for this action inside of me, and I still have no clue what to do. Then you came along, and I was able to get away from that retrenched scene. But I still can't get it out of my mind."

"Naruto what do you mean," he questioned softly, afraid of if Naruto would start sobbing again.

"Itachi, I'm pregna—"

"We have to leave," Kisame interrupted as he rushed forward. "Someone must have figured out that Naruto wasn't there anymore, and now we've got some ANBU running after us."

"Let's go," Itachi stated as he threw Naruto on his back softly, and they took off running, leaving anything that wasn't valuable to them there. Naruto fell asleep as soon as Itachi was running through the trees again.


	9. And then the truth comes out

Kisame was taking a nap after his shift of watching for any ANBU, and now it was Naruto's turn. He thought he would like to enjoy a few hours of sleep in peace as Itachi's crush watched over Itachi and him, but that all changed as soon as he heard the gagging noises. He picked his right eye open to see Naruto's back hunched over as he puked up his stomach content. Usually, Kisame wouldn't do anything, but he was tired, and his teammate was even more exhausted than him. Itachi had been up, trying to keep Naruto from having any nightmares again, and he had finally fallen asleep an hour before Naruto's watch. Naruto didn't know though, and that was what Itachi wanted, but Naruto was getting on Kisame's nerves. First he was overly hungry, and then the puking that had been the eleven bowls of his cooking, and then the nightmare. It had agitated him to no end. And now he was going to confront the problem.

Naruto was just done with his dose of morning sickness for the day, hopefully, when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Kisame, with his arms crossed angrily. Naruto didn't even get a word in of what he wanted to say.

"I want to know what is going on, now," Kisame growled as he glared at Naruto.

"I can't," he replied. "I want to tell Itachi first."

"Well why haven't you?"

"I've tried, but—"

"There are no excuses," Kisame growled. "You either tell him, or you don't. Now, which one is it."

"I'm going to tell him, but there are a lot of variables in the way," Naruto stated. "I will tell him when I get the chance."

"Why didn't you try yesterday?"

"I did, but you interrupted me before I could get a chance to tell him, twice."

"Well, when are you going to tell him?"

"When I get the right chance."

"When will you get the 'right' chance?"

"I don't know," Naruto answered truthfully.

"Well, then, it seems like we are in a dilemma, so you better tell me now before I cut you up into tiny pieces because I am seriously agitated." Now Kisame was lying, but it seemed to be the right kind of effect. It's too bad that it was spoiled though.

"Kisame, if you even consider laying any kind of dangerous threat on him, then I am going to make your mind into mush, understand," Itachi warned with a dangerous aura around him.

"I was just kidding, Itachi, but now for that news I want," Kisame stated as he glared at Naruto, waiting for the answer.

"Don't pressure him, Kisame," Itachi stated. "That's no way to get anything out of him. Now, I suggest that you leave him alone, and go on with your peace before you ruin it."

"But Itachi, I caught him throwing up the dinner that I prepared for him last night."

"I didn't mean to," Naruto whispered, but that comment was overridden by Itachi's.

"Maybe it's because he ate too much," Itachi replied. "It's happened a lot to Tobi, so why can't it happen to Naruto?"

"Yeah, but that's different. Tobi usually throws it up right after dinner, not the next day."

"People are different in many ways, Kisame."

"Yeah, but they are never that different."

"Naruto is not dif—"

"You're wrong," Naruto interrupted as he looked up into Itachi's eyes. Itachi turned towards him. "I'm someone different than you'll ever imagine."

"Naruto, just because of the Kyuubi—"

"It's not because of the Kyuubi. It's because I'm pregnant."


	10. Finally

"It's not because of the Kyuubi; it's because I'm pregnant." Those words. Those were the words that made Kisame and, especially, Itachi freeze. They would have never expected, in a million of years, that Naruto was pregnant. It was so mind blowing to them that they couldn't even form a proper sentence. Naruto just bowed his head before he walked into the forest, giving them their time to think. He went to gather the firewood that might be needed, not creating any clones in the process, just to expand the time frame. It didn't take as long as he thought for them to unfreeze though.

"Well, that was totally unexpected," Kisame said while scratching the back of his head. Itachi was still staring off into the distance as the words revolved around in his head. He couldn't get them out of the way, and he felt hurt by them. "Itachi?" Kisame watched as his teammate run into the forest, right after Naruto. He shook his head with a smile, and then he started up a small fire.

XxXxXxXxX

Itachi ran into the forest, and he was pissed. Why couldn't Naruto have told him before? Why couldn't he have said it to Naruto in private instead of both of them? How could he be pregnant in the first place? Who was the one to get him pregnant? He was on a rampage, and he was going to demand these answers.

Naruto was just done picking up sticks, and he was going to walk back to the camp, but someone barged into him, making the sticks fall, and his back hitting a tree.

"Hey," he shouted startled, until he looked up at the person. It was Itachi, and he looked angry. "Oh."

"Explain," he hissed. Naruto sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to go anywhere until Itachi was truly satisfied this time, with interruptions or no interruptions.

"It happened about five weeks ago. I was walking home, back from a mission with my team. There were some chuunins that knew about Kyuu, and they wanted revenge. They brought some of their friends, and I was ra—ped."

"How are you pregnant," Itachi, ignoring Naruto's tears as much as he could. He hated seeing them, but it had to be done.

"The Kyuubi's clan is able to become pregnant, everyone, including males. I just so happen am able to also. I don't know why. I just am."

"Why couldn't you have told me this before," Itachi questioned, desperation seeping into his voice.

"I was scared," Naruto admitted.

"You were scared of me," Itachi thought, and he started backing away. Naruto just followed.

"No, I was scared of losing you," he admitted. That's when he felt himself hit the tree again and Itachi's lips were on his. Naruto gasped in surprise, and Itachi plunged his tongue into him. Naruto pushed him away. Itachi looked hurt until he saw the terror in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto," he whispered, moving slowly as to not startle him. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." He kneeled in front of Naruto, and Naruto watched him with calculating eyes. "I would rather die before that happens."

"I know," he gasped. "It's just—It's because of—It's just hard."

"I know," Itachi smiled at him. "We'll get through this together though, alright?" Naruto nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. Naruto kneeled slowly in front of Itachi, and he hesitantly moved his lips to Itachi's. The kiss was slow, and it wasn't forceful. Naruto found himself wanting more of it. He opened his eyes, which must have closed in the process, to find Itachi's Sharingan eyes, questioning if he wanted more. Naruto nodded. Itachi seemed more than happy to take over at that point. He laid Naruto softly on the ground, him on top, and the kiss increased slowly but surely. It was magical to Naruto, and he didn't even think of what happened five months ago with Itachi. Too bad they were interrupted once again.

"You know, if you guys want a room, we've got to get back," Kisame smirked as he spotted the two. All he could think was: finally. They finally got together, and Naruto was letting him in.

"Let's go," Itachi said once he finally stood up and pulled Naruto up with him. Naruto got onto Itachi's back like he did before, and they were off towards the hideout.


	11. join or die

"Itachi, we're here," Kisame stated as soon as we walked up to the entrance of the hideout. "Should we wake Naruto up?"

"No," Itachi said. "You are going to stand and watch him."

"Why," Kisame questioned.

"I'm going to talk to Pein first," Itachi stated before setting his lover down, and he gave a quick kiss to the forehead before walking away and into the hideout. Kisame sighed as he popped a squat right next to the blonde brat and waited for him to wake up.

XxXxXxXxX

"Come in," Pein called when Itachi knocked on his door. Itachi entered the room to see Pein and Konan staring at him, Pein sitting in his chair while Konan was standing right next to him. They seemed somewhat confused as to why he would enter the room, but they tried to hide it very well. Itachi assumed that they were waiting for someone else. "What is it, Itachi; I am very busy."

"I have a ninja who would like to join our ranks," Itachi stated.

"Who would that be," Pein questioned.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"The nine-tailed jinchuuriki," Konan gasped.

"What is the meaning of this," Pein questioned, rising to his feet.

"He is sick of his life in Konoha, and he wishes to come here to join the ranks as a missing-nin," Itachi answers.

"Bring him here then, and we will see how truthful he really is," Pein ordered as he once again took a seat in his chair.

"He's asleep right now, and he needs his rest," Itachi stated, trying to get Pein to wait in seeing him.

"I don't care, get him now." Itachi sighed and bowed before leaving the room to go to Naruto. He was fast as he ran down the corridors, and then he was finally out, and he saw that Kisame was trying to sooth Naruto as he had another nightmare to no end.

"Itachi, help," Kisame yelled as Naruto's head started whipping around.

"Naruto," Itachi said as he grabbed a hold onto Naruto's face. "Wake up. Come on, Naruto. All you've got to do is open your eyes. You are having a nightmare. That's all you are having. Come on, Naru, wake up." Naruto jutted awake before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm getting too old for this," Kisame sighed and Itachi couldn't help but crack a smile at it.

"Come on, Naruto, Pein wants to see you," Itachi stated. Naruto nodded before getting up and he started walking in. Kisame led the way and Itachi walked right next to Naruto. None of them spook, and it was making Itachi anxious for some reason. Naruto had never been this quiet during their travels. He didn't like it at all.

Once they got to the room, Kisame knocked, and they were met with the same greeting that Itachi had. Pein was sitting right where he was before and Konan was standing against the wall this time. Itachi kept her in his view as he and the others bowed to Pein, and then they were silent.

"Why have you come here jinchuuriki," Pein questioned.

"I've come to join the ranks," Naruto replied, standing tall and brave. He looked mostly calm except for the fingers that were shaking.

"Why would you come here when you know that you are being hunted by the ones that you want to join," Pein questioned.

"It's because I figured, I'd rather die here than in Konoha, where I am more than lonely." Itachi tensed a little at that answer, but he kept his face unemotional.

"If you were able to join the ranks, then you'd be searching for others of your kind," Pein stated.

"Well, then, I'd be searching for you then," Naruto smirked. "Because, apparently, you differentiate us from all of the other humans, when we are in fact human. We have the same blood, same skin, same emotions and same brain capacity as you. There is only one difference, and the difference is we have a foreign chakra put into us that you will never have. So, why would I not be able to join the organization?" That statement made Pein become quiet, as he did not know the answer. He had driven a very good point, and Pein couldn't think of anything to retaliate with that would be worth wild. Naruto had that affect on people, and now Pein was caught in it. He had to chose; let Naruto become part of the Akatsuki or let him die, just like Madara had in plan?


	12. the Baby

It was quiet in the room for quite some time after that, before Pein came to a decision. "You seem…capable enough to join our ranks, but will you be able to survive the induction."

"Induction," Naruto questioned, quirking his eyebrow as he had never heard of anything like this before. Itachi stiffened as soon as he heard it though, and Naruto had no doubt that it was bad.

"Yes, the induction," Pein answered. "Every member has had to go through it, except for Konan and myself, as we were the starters of this organization."

"Pein-sama, I do not believe that this is—"

"Itachi, whatever you have to say in this matter can wait," Pein ordered, but Itachi insisted.

"It's urgent that you know, Pein-sama."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto is with child, sir," Kisame stated, knowing exactly what his partner wanted to bring up. Kisame was cautious also about the induction as Naruto would take a severe beating from it, possibly causing miscarriage for Naruto.

"That is impossible though," Pein replied, truly not believing.

"It's possible through the Kyuubi, Pein-sama," Itachi answered.

"I would like to take some tests to make sure that you are positive; Konan will be the one assisting you through this," Pein stated, and Konan started moving forward towards Naruto. Just as she passed Itachi, he sent her a message.

"If I find out that you poison or hurt Naruto-kun in anyway, I will not hesitate to kill you." He said it so calmly, without a hint of emotion behind it at all that Konan instantly felt fear from it instantly. She nodded with acknowledgement before taking Naruto down to the medical wing; it was her department.

"Report," Pein instantly ordered once they were out of the room and the door was shut. Kisame and Itachi went through what happened when they were with Naruto, excluding the part that Naruto and Itachi got together. Itachi felt as if Naruto might be in danger by that fact, and it seemed that Kisame knew that also. Once it was done, Pein sighed. "This seems very troublesome indeed."

"Does Naruto get to join the ranks or not, sir," Kisame questioned, waiting for the reply.

"Depends on what Konan comes back with a reply from the results," Pein said truthfully, knowing full well that they both wanted him to join. He knew that they wouldn't rest until the information was leaked to them. "If the tests come back as positive, which I highly doubt that they will, Naruto will automatically join the ranks until the presumed time that he gives birth and has time to recover from this incident. Either way, he's going to have to go through the induction, sooner or later. There is no avoiding it, gentlemen. If he truly wants to join our ranks, then he's going to have to join just like the rest of you. Now go." Itachi and Kisame left the room, but waited outside for Naruto.

"He's going to pass with flying colors, man, I just know it," Kisame grinned at Itachi, hoping to ease a little of the stress that Itachi was obviously going through. Being on a team with Itachi for so long definitely opened his eyes to all of the silent emotions.

"How would you know," Itachi questioned quietly.

"If we know anything about the baka, it's that he's got a lot of determination," Kisame smirked. "And a lot of stamina." Itachi threw him a glare at the innuendo, but he couldn't help but smirk also.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto was walking behind Konan down toward the medic wing of the field, and he only passed one of the Akatsuki members. They had stressed for a moment before Konan reassured them that it was alright, and they made their way again. Once they got there, Konan had Naruto take off his shirt and she brought over an ultrasound machine.

"Why do you have one if you don't have any girls here," Naruto questioned.

"Sometimes we use it to see if there are any shrapnel left over in one of our members' body, but this will definitely be the first time for this," Konan stated. Naruto nodded in understanding. He's seen some jounins in the village have the same thing done to them. "This is going to be cold." It was the only warning that Naruto had before she put some gel onto his stomach, and he gasped. Then, he watched on the screen as she looked around to see what she could find before she stopped. She just stared.

"Is there anything wrong," Naruto questioned, nervous about what she would find.

"It's the baby," Konan whispered, amazed that she could find one inside of a male.

"Where, I don't see it," Naruto questioned, looking around. Konan turned her smile towards him.

"Naruto, it's not fully developed yet," Konan giggled. "Do you see this little ball blob on the screen right there?" Konan pointed it out, and Naruto looked to see that it was a developing cell. Naruto gasped as he looked at it for the first time.

"You mean, I'm really, truly pregnant," Naruto questioned. Konan nodded with a smile. Naruto couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes at her words, and he was just amazed that what Kyuu said was true.

**I told you so.**

Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little at the irony of the situation. He had always wanted a family, and now he was going to get one. He just couldn't believe it.


	13. News reaches Konoha

**In Konoha**

"Sir," the ANBU captain stated as he entered the hokage's office to find that team seven was still there with the Hokage after they had left. They all immediately stood at attention. The Hokage looked up from his desk, already guessing the answer. "We were not able to get there fast enough. It appears that the dem—the gennin had gotten away from us. It appeared that he was with Uchiha Itachi and his partner, as they had left their clothes and supplies there in a hurry. It appeared that they already knew that we were coming after them, and that is why their clothes were left."

"Naruto," Sasuke questioned. "Did he appeared to be going with them of his own free will?"

"It's hard to say since we weren't able to see them in person, but it appeared to be so, Uchiha-san."

"Is there anymore information that would need to be presented to us," the Hokage questioned.

"No, sir."

"Very well; you are free to go," Sarutobi stated with a sigh. He had already figured out that Naruto had left on his own free will since it was the message that they had set up if Naruto ever gotten tired of Konoha.

**Flashback**

"Naruto, have you ever thought about leaving Konoha before," Sarutobi asked one day when they were at the blonde's favorite ramen stand.

"No," Naruto grinned. "If I did, I wouldn't be able to become Hokage!"

"Well, if you did, what would you do before you left?"

"That I love you and that I'd see ya later; I'd always come back for you jiji-san," Naruto smiled one of his true smiles, something Sarutobi barely saw, and it pained him so much. He wished he could always see it on his face, but he knew that it would never be the case with the way Konoha has treated him. He took pride in the thought that Naruto would never disappoint him, unlike Konoha.

**End of Flashback**

"Come on," Sasuke growled as he approached the desk. "You have to send more ANBU after him. He's in danger!"

"Naruto left on his own free will," Sarutobi admitted to team 7, which caused them to look at him with shock. "I only sent the ANBU team after him to clarify my suspicions."

"You mean you knew he was going to leave," Sasuke questioned with a glare.

"Only once Sakura relayed that message to me," he replied.

"You mean to say that you are letting him become a traitor?" That comment made the Hokage glare a glare that even the devil would have cringed away from. Sasuke fell to his knees, gasping for air, after feeling the Killer Intent that accompanied that vicious glare.

"Never, and I mean never, Sasuke Uchiha, make that assumption again about Naruto. He deserves a whole lot of a better treatment than this village has ever given him. They don't deserve to know a kinder soul like him. And if you ever decide to treat me like that again, then I'm going to have to be forced to knock you back to the academy. Now, get the hell out of my office." Sasuke was shocked to the core of having that kind of treatment done to him, the last Uchiha bound to Konoha. No one, especially the Hokage and the councilors, have ever gave him that treatment. He was devastated by it, but he kept it off of his face behind his emotionless expression and walked calmly out of the room. The only thing that gave evidence to this break of emotions were his eyes.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Hokage-sama," Kakashi questioned after minutes upon minutes of silence. Sarutobi looked over to see that Kakashi was still standing where he was, and Sakura was passed out on the floor, thanks to the KI.

"He deserved every word I said, and if you've got anything to say about it, I don't want to hear it," he growled back. "Now leave."

"Yes, sir," Kakashi answered before picking Sakura up and walking out of the door. Sarutobi looked out of the window to look at the village entrance.

'Just where are you now, Naruto,' he questioned, and then he watched as the sun set into the forest behind the gates, awaiting another night.


	14. Akatsuki submits

**At the Akatsuki hideout**

"What's the results," Pein questioned as Konan and Naruto once again entered his office. It didn't take long for Itachi to be at Naruto's side. Naruto slipped his hand through Itachi's and gave him a quick squeeze to reassure that he was alright. Itachi relaxed after that.

"He is, indeed, pregnant," Konan smiled as she looked back at Naruto. "He's going to be a moddy."

"A moddy," Pein questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"A cross between a mommy and daddy, sir," Naruto replied.

"Naruto made it up," Konan giggled.

"Alright then, you will be assigned to Kisame's room," Pein stated. "If there is no trouble with that."

"Well, sir, I was actually wondering if I'd be able to bunk with Itachi," Naruto questioned.

"Why," Pein questioned with another quirked eyebrow. Then he looked down at Naruto and Itachi's entwined hands. "Oh."

"We're together," Naruto smiled before laying his head onto Itachi's shoulder. Itachi had trouble trying to keep the smile back from his face, but he rivaled in the emotions he felt inside.

"I see," Pein stated. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem since Itachi doesn't have anyone rooming with him. All you'd need is your supplies—"

"Pein-sama," Kisame interrupted. "All of our supplies were left behind when some Konoha ANBU tried to get Naruto, at least, that's what we presumed. We quickly rushed out of there, leaving our supplies.

"Well, then, we'll lay low for a little while, and Sasori can lend you some close since you seem to be about his size," Pein ordered.

"Thank you, Pein-sama," Naruto stated as he gave a quick bow before walking out of the room while pulling Itachi out of the room. Kisame followed behind them with a smirk appearing on his face.

'Itachi will certainly have his hands full,' he thought as he closed the door behind him.

"What do you think, Konan," Pein questioned.

"I think you did the right choice," she smiled. "And I can't wait to know Naruto some more."

"You really want to bond with him, don't you," Pein inquired. Konan nodded with a smile on her face before she too left the room for Pein to think in peace.

'I bet Madara won't like this factor too much,' Pein thought with a sigh. 'But, I'll deal with him on another day. For now, I'll enjoy as much peace as I can.'

XxXxXxXxX

"Come on, Tachi," Naruto whined as Itachi stopped him from pulling him farther. "I wanna go eat."

"Naruto, the group doesn't know about you," Itachi stated.

"Yeah, so," Naruto stated. "They'll have to get used to me, so why not introduce myself now?"

"Because, there would be a chance that they would start fighting against us, and Naruto, I do not want to take that chance," Itachi explained.

"And I don't want to either," Kisame stated. "So here's what we can do. You and Itachi go to his room, and I'll get the food."

"But I'm selective," Naruto said.

"What do you mean by that, Naruto? Do you think that I can't pick out good enough food for you?"

"What's the problem here," Konan questioned.

"We can't decide together how to proceed in going," Itachi explained shortly.

"I'm hungry, and I don't care about the others," Naruto growled. "Now let's just get this over with and go!"

"I said that I'd get you food, baka," Kisame hissed.

"Naruto has selective food interests because of the pregnancy, Kisame," Konan explained what Naruto was too embarrassed about to start to. "If it's not the right kind of food that he's craving, then he'll through it up."

"Pregnancy is such a pain!"

"So Naruto, what are you craving," Konan questioned.

"Miso Ramen with vanilla ice cream," Naruto answered sheepily.

"I'll go get that for you, while Itachi and Kisame take you to your new room," Konan smiled. "How does that sound?" Naruto nodded with a smile and let Itachi lead him into the right direction. It didn't take long before Itachi stepped into a door, and Naruto followed.

"I'm going to my room," Kisame stated. "Now, I want you two to behave. I don't want to hear any moans or beds raking against the wall from here, got it?" Kisame ran away quickly to dodge the kunai that was thrown by Itachi.

"Well, this is a nice room," Naruto smiled as he launched himself onto the bed. Itachi turned around to see him sprawled out and staring at the ceiling. He started walking over to him and then he laid down right next to Naruto. Naruto turned his head so that he was smiling at him and then he rolled over onto his stomach. Naruto stared into Itachi's eyes with happiness, and Itachi couldn't help but stare back. Before they knew it, their lips were moving towards each other and when they are a centimeter away, Naruto pulled back to see Konan in the doorway with his food. He immediately jumped up off of the bed, and ran towards it. It didn't take him long to engulf it all, so he was soon heading over to the bed once again to sleep.

"It's going to be very amusing to have him around," Konan thought as she watched Naruto, who had immediately fallen asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

"Yes, it is," Itachi smiled, and Konan walked away with her own smile on her face.


	15. The invasion

**Time skip- 6 months**

It's been six months since Naruto had left Konoha, and it turned out to be for the better. All of them eventually accepted that a bijuu was part of their ranks, and they even had fun. They loved teasing him, especially since he was getting "fat" as Tobi would say. Naruto would always run away, getting emotional because of the pregnancy, which caused for a mad Itachi punishing Tobi all the time. It was just all so funny to the others since none of them, besides Kisame, had ever seen Itachi emit so much emotion. Even Pein enjoyed coming down to watch Itachi battle it out with Tobi.

"Naruto," Itachi questioned at the doorway. He didn't enter the room as he knew that Naruto had been changing.

"Yes," Naruto questioned as he came out in a orange and black kimono, as it was the only thing that would fit him anymore.

"We have a meeting," Itachi stated bluntly before walking away. Naruto waddled behind him, slower, since he had another tenant inside of him. That's what he would always say, anyways. Naruto didn't mind the fact at all really.

"…We're going to have to start missions as we are running low on money again, but I am sure that it won't be much of a handful for all of you," Pein was saying as Naruto finally made it in. "And now, that we finally have our final member, we can start for the real reason that I had called this meeting. Orochimaru, as we've heard through our connections, is planning on invading Konoha."

"What," Naruto gasped as he backed into the wall. He had been standing at the time of the announcement. "I—I have to go."

"Naruto, you are not going to be able to travel there, especially since you are seven months pregnant," Kisame stated. "Now, sit."

"But I have to get to jiji-san," Naruto said defiantly as he kept walking. Soon, there were a pair of arms wrapping around his stomach. He turned his head to see it was Itachi, just as he expected. Itachi looked into Naruto's pleading eyes and sighed.

"I'll send a clone out, if that would make you feel any better," Itachi suggested. "But for right now, you are going to listen and sit." Naruto sighed before he waddled over to his chair between Kisame and Itachi's and sat. He looked up at Pein to continue.

"It is apparently going to happen when the Chuunin exams are taking place," Pein explained. "We've learned that Orochimaru is after the Sharingan, and that means that he is after Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tobi's cousin and Itachi's little brother," Tobi asked, clueless as always. Itachi nodded sharply.

"When are these Chuunin exams taking place," Naruto questioned.

"Now, as we speak," Pein replied. "But the invasion is going to take place in one month exactly, when the final exams are taking place." Everyone looked at Naruto to see that he was the only one to be confused on this. Itachi started explaining everything that happened in the Chuunin exams then. Naruto took in all of this information, and then he nodded to Pein to continue.

"What we have to decide is if we want to go and fight Orochimaru, or if we'd stay out of this," Pein concluded. "Because I know that Naruto and Itachi would never let us fight against Konoha, and I would prefer to never fight with that treacherous snake ever again."

"Fight with Konoha," Naruto stated before anyone could say anything. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"I guess since my teammate and his boyfriend are in that I should be to," Kisame sighed. "Besides, who knows how much trouble Naruto would cause if we didn't go." There were some chuckles and Naruto looked away with a pout.

"Tobi agree with fat boy," Tobi yelled. He instantly was given a glare by Itachi. 'If looks could kill,' ran through everyone's mind.

"I stand with Naruto," Konan piped in. Naruto and her had come closer together, and now Konan was like a big sister that Naruto had never had, and Kisame and Pein were the big brothers. The others were like uncles.

"Well, that fuckin' bastard needs to be taken down some fuckin' time," Hidan swore. "I say let's do this fuckin' thing!"

"Let's do this, Un," Diedara stated.

"I suppose there will be a bounty on Orochimaru's head," Kakuzu mussed. They all turned to look at Sasori and Zetsu to find them nodding.

"Zetsu, why don't you dispatch and tell the Hokage that we will side with him in this invasion. Get out of there as quickly as possible if there are others around. And you might want to mention Naruto, as I'm sure that 'Jiji-san' is worried about him. Naruto nodded before he disappeared into the floor. It had surprised Naruto at first to see when he had seen it for the first few times, but now he was so used to him that he didn't even really take any notice of it.

"What about Tobi," Tobi questioned, starting to get anxious about the fight.

"We wait," Pein stated. "Oh, and Naruto." Naruto looked up immediately. "You are going to stay here."


	16. Score for Naruto

Itachi had relaxed as soon as those words left Pein's lips because he didn't want to lose his blonde. He didn't want anything to happen to him or the baby. Itachi had been there for Naruto every step of the way. He'd helped Naruto with the cravings, the morning sickness, the clothes problems that they had run into all the time and all of the other problems. Through all of that, he had felt even more for Naruto and he had started feeling attached to the baby, even though it wasn't going to be his. He had felt the first time it kicked with Naruto, and he wasn't about to lose both of them though.

"No," Naruto shouted as he stood up, making the chair fall backwards. Kisame sighed with frustration.

"Naruto, I know that—"

"I am going with," Naruto growled. "Even if I have to start walking right now. I don't care; I am going to jiji-san, just as I had promised. And I am sick of cowering away from that fucking village! It's about time that they see what has become of me. I don't care about what any of you think. I can go, and this baby won't stop me." Then he started waddling out of the room.

"Naruto, where are you going," Konan called after him.

"To pack," Naruto yelled back as he turned down the hallway towards his and Itachi's room.

"You guys should have never said anything about Naruto not going," Kisame sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What would you have us do then, Un," Diedara questioned.

"You should have let him go until about a mile out of the village. He just wanted to see the Hokage, not the whole village. Now he's going to be stubborn and actually want to go _into _the village. No one is going to stop a stubborn Naruto, especially a pregnant one." After he was done, he started walking away, knowing that the meeting was done.

"Itachi, what do you think," Pein questioned as he knew that Itachi would be the only one that would make Naruto listen to him. Everyone could see that Naruto loved Itachi, and it was the same for the other way.

"I'll talk to him," Itachi stated before walking out of the room. Once he was out of there, he started running down the hall towards their room. He was too worried that Naruto would leave without even giving another thought. It would be just like his blonde.

When Itachi entered the room, he saw Naruto throwing things out of his drawer in a fit of rage. There were tears starting to roll down his cheek by he would wipe them away angrily and then he would just start tossing his clothes out once again. Itachi waited for Naruto to turn and look at him, and it didn't take long for that to happen. Naruto turned around and wiped something at him. Itachi immediately grabbed it, and he noticed it was one of his books. Itachi sighed, as Naruto only threw things at him when he was angry at Itachi.

"Naruto," Itachi started.

"Don't," Naruto growled in response. "Just don't."

"What did I do," Itachi questioned.

"You didn't stand up for me! You just sat there and said nothing while I had to pry my way into going to Konoha."

"I don't want you to go to Konoha, Naruto." Naruto gasped at the bluntness in Itachi's statement. He felt the tears increase, and this time, he didn't try to wipe them away. There was a sob that escaped, but Naruto tried to keep it quiet.

"Naruto," Itachi whispered as he started walking towards him. He hadn't wanted to hurt him, but sometimes he had to be this blunt for Naruto to understand.

"Get out," Naruto growled.

"Naru—"

"GET OUT!" Itachi stayed put for a moment before he walked outside of the doorway. Once he was there, he slid down the wall next to the door, waiting for Naruto to let him back in.

"Didn't exactly work out like you wanted it to, huh," Kisame smirked as he took a spot right next to him. Itachi turned his head to glare at him. "I mean, what you expect? You just told him the one thing that he didn't want to hear from you. Of course he'd be hurt."

"Enough," Itachi stated before looking towards the door, waiting for his opportunity to get back to his Naru. He heard a sob emanate from his blonde, and he felt his own heart break from the pain that Naruto was erupting.

"Go to him," Kisame whispered.

"What?"

It's your only time to go in now. Naruto's weak from the emotions. It's a cycle that I've learned well from watching you and him fight whenever he became emotional. And for Kami's sake, apologize to the man!" Itachi nodded before he got up quickly and walked into the room. Itachi looked around to see clothes and Itachi's belongings thrown everywhere. Naruto had thrown himself onto the bed, and now he was crying into Itachi's pillow, just like he would do every time he was upset. Itachi walked towards him, and then he slid into the spot behind him. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's stomach and there was a gasp of surprise that interrupted Naruto's sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear. "I'm sorry that I hurt you." The sobbing continued, but Naruto started to move now so that he was thrown across Itachi's torso as much as he could with his stomach. He openly cried out his emotions like Itachi was so used to.

It took Naruto a while to actually calm down, and then he looked up at Itachi. Itachi looked down to see Naruto red eyed from all of the sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Itachi whispered as he tried to wipe Naruto's cheeks so that they were a little bit dry. Naruto fit his head into the croak of Itachi's neck. "Naruto, I'll go with you anywhere you want to go." Naruto nodded. "And that means, that I'll walk with you to Konoha."


	17. And they're off!

"Come in," Pein called as soon as he heard the knock on the door. Pein straightened up as soon as he saw that it was Naruto and Itachi. They both had their bags hanging from Itachi's shoulders. "So have you come to your decision, then?"

"Yes, we have," Naruto stated. "We are going to start heading out to Konoha now, only because we figured that it would take me a while to walk all the way to Konoha. I know for a fact that Itachi will not want to carry me." Pein quirked an eyebrow at Itachi. He had known that he had been animate at not letting Naruto go, and yet, here he is, going to Konoha with Naruto.

"Naruto, are you sure about this," Pein questioned. Naruto nodded with his signature smile.

"I can't leave jiji-san alone at a time like this."

"And you won't be the only one coming with." They turned to see Kisame and Konan standing in the doorway, with their bags packed and ready to go.

"What are you guys doing here," Naruto asked.

"What? You didn't think that others might want to go with you," Kisame inquired. "I'm hurt." Itachi smirked while Naruto grinned at him.

"And I am not letting you go without someone to take care of you and the baby, just in case you have an early delivery," Konan stated. "That would never run well with the others if I wasn't there."

"Thanks, Konan," Naruto said as we waddled over to her to try and give her a hug. Naruto tried avoiding hugging for the reason of his stomach.

"Tobi want to go too," Tobi yelled as he ran into the room with him stuffing his bags, trying to be ready to depart.

"I'm sorry, Tobi, but you are just going to have to stay here," Pein stated. "Naruto has enough escorts as there is."

"But Tobi wants to go with fat boy," Tobi whined, only to be hit in the head by Konan.

"Stop calling Naruto fat," she growled.

"But Tobi telling the truth!"

"He's pregnant; not fat."

"Tobi thinks it's the same thing."

"No, it's not because—"

"Enough," Pein commanded. Konan and Tobi looked right at him. "Tobi, you are staying here. Konan, be careful." Konan nodded, knowing that her teammate would worry about her because this was the first time they would depart from each other in a very long time, enough though it was only for a short time. Pein trusted these men enough though to know that Konan would be save. He believed in them, especially Naruto. Even though Naruto was hindered by his pregnancy, he always was found somewhere training. He had taken a liking to making some seals, small ones that didn't need huge amounts of chakra. Everyone was amazed that he would train so much when they went into the training hall to find Naruto in there all day. It would sometimes take hours to get him out of there if Itachi wasn't the one getting him out of there.

"Alright, let's go," Naruto shouted as he started making his way towards the door. Everyone could see that he was trying to walk faster than he normally would, and Itachi walked over to him.

"Naruto, you don't need to walk so fast."

"The faster I walk, the sooner we get to Konoha," Naruto smiled before focusing on his walking since he couldn't see his own feet.

"And the faster you walk, the quicker you get exhausted," Konan reasoned. "Which means that we are going to be taking more breaks than we would when we walked at the same pace as you normally do. And it would help if you didn't trip at all." Naruto sighed before he walked at his normal pace. He took hold of Itachi's hand with a smile, and they walked out of the organization together as a team towards Konoha.

'Becareful, Naruto,' Pein thought as he watched them from his place on the balcony.

XxXxXxXxX

It's been nearly three weeks since they had left the group, and they are only now a mile away from Konoha. It had been a taxing journey for everyone, especially Naruto. He tried to hide it once again, but everyone could see through it. They didn't mind taking longer stops than normal, mainly because it was for Naruto's sake. He was carrying a baby inside of him that was going to be due within only a couple of weeks, a month at the most. But Naruto didn't care where he gave birth, just as long as his jiji-san was safe. And Naruto wanted him to know the truth before anything happens to him, if it ever were. He wants to see Iruka-sensei and tell him what happened to him, and why he left. He would know that those two would be the only ones that were truly sad about his departure.

"Naruto," Konan stated, looking over at him worriedly. She's been worried about him and the baby ever since they left the hideout. It was the same for Kisame and Itachi. So, whenever he would grow quiet, they would always question it, just to make sure that he wasn't going into labor.

"I'm alright, Konan," Naruto smiled at her. She sighed in relief. "I'll let you know if there is anything to worry about immediately, I promise." She nodded with a smile. Itachi squeezed their entwined hands and Naruto looked at him with a smile. Then Naruto looked down at his stomach once he felt a kick from the baby. He started rubbing the spot where it had kicked.

"If you rub your stomach anymore, the baby would fall out, Naruto," Kisame smirked. Naruto sighed before he smiled at Kisame's typical nature. He didn't stop rubbing it though. Just then, they heard rustling in the trees. Everyone immediately stopped. Kisame put a hand on his sword, Samehada, while Itachi and Konan drew some kunai. They all circled around Naruto protectively and scanned the forests around them. Naruto was looking also before he saw a familiar sight.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto gasped.


	18. Konoha nins

"Naruto," Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Sensei," Naruto yelled as he tried to maneuver out of the middle of the circle. Itachi wouldn't let him. "It's alright, Tachi. Kakashi-sensei is a safe one." Itachi let him go hesitantly, and Naruto waddled his way over to his former sensei while the others followed behind him.

"What happened to you," Kakashi asked as he was staring at Naruto's stomach in surprise.

"I'm pregnant," Naruto explained. Kakashi gasped in shock. "And it's the reason I left."

"Was it him," Kakashi asked as he glared at Itachi. He hadn't missed how protectively he acted towards Naruto. It was obvious that they were involved.

"No, it wasn't him," Naruto yelled angrily. It was always a tough subject to go around to.

"Then who," Kakashi asked, not getting the hint to not continue this subject.

"I was raped by a bunch of chuunin," Naruto whispered while he looked away in surprise.

"But how did this happen," Kakashi asked as he waved at Naruto.

"It happened because of Kyuu's clan is able to impregnant both sexes," Naruto stated. "I'm the exception to humanity, I guess."

"Kyuu?"

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune," Naruto smiled at him. Kakashi looked away with anger in his eyes at the name. The Kyuubi was the one who had taken his last loved one from him, and he could never forgive that beast ever.

"Naruto, we have to go," Konan said as she came over to him.

"Alright, Konan," Naruto smiled at her. "Well, Kakashi, see ya when I get to Konoha."

"You're coming back," Kakashi questioned.

"Only for a little while," Naruto explained as they started walking. Kakashi nodded before he began running once again towards his other student. Sasuke would definitely be enraged when he finds out.

XxXxXxXxX

It was quiet the rest of the way towards Konoha, and they could easily see the gates in front of them. Naruto seemed to be trying to walk a little faster, but Itachi was restraining him.

"Naruto, we'll get there in time," Itachi stated.

"But I want to see jiji-san," Naruto whined. It caused everyone in the group to either smirk or smile. They were so used to his whining whenever he couldn't get his way. It was almost as bad as Tobi's—almost.

"Naruto, we'll get there within the hour," Kisame smirked. "So cool it before I do it for ya." Naruto turned to glare at him since he knew what 'cooling' induced from experience.

"That's not funny," Naruto growled. It didn't help when Konan started giggling and Itachi smirked. Naruto looked away defiantly with a pout.

"We're here," Itachi said after thirty minutes. They had stayed quiet after that quick conversations among themselves, and Naruto didn't even realize that they were there before it happened. He looked up to see the gates straight up ahead. They went through the gates.

"Hey, isn't that Uchiha Itachi," one of the guard members questioned as soon as they entered the gates. The other one analyzed him before nodding with a glare.

"Hi, we'd like to see Hokage-sama," Konan said with a smile.

"What business do you have with him," they questioned.

"It's our business," Kisame stated.

"I'm sorry, but—"

"Oh, just get jiji-san for Kami's sake or I'm going to do it for you," Naruto yelled impatiently. They looked in surprise as they finally recognized who he was: the demon brat of Konoha. They glared at him, and caused the group to glare at them with KI. The guards shrank away fast.

"He's not available right now."

"I don't care if he's not available or if it he! You are going to get him or I will!"

"I'm sorry, but—"

"Naruto?"


	19. the Hokage knows everything

They turned to see the Hokage there himself. Naruto felt the grin spread throughout his features of the face and he quickly, as quickly as he could, ran over to him. "Jiji!" That was all the Hokage heard before he was budded into in a hug. There was quite a distance between him and Naruto though. When they pulled apart, he noticed the bulging stomach. His eyebrows raised quickly as he knew what a woman looked like when they were pregnant, and Naruto was a pregnant man.

"Would we be able to take this somewhere private, Hokage-sama," Itachi questioned. Sarutobi looked at him before nodding.

"We can take this to my office," he stated and then he started weaving his way through the crowd of people. They all stared at Naruto as he passed, especially his stomach. It made Naruto uncomfortable, and Itachi sensed it. He grabbed Naruto's hand and Naruto turned to look at him. Itachi dove in to give a quick kiss to his lips. Then he pulled away, and Naruto smiled at him before he looked straight ahead. He felt a presence staring at him, and he turned to see a red-haired boy with a gourd on his back. Naruto stopped and stared at this person, as this person stared at him. He felt this pull towards him that he hadn't felt before, and he couldn't help but feel curious of it. For the first time in a long time, he felt Kyuu stir.

**Shukaku,** he growled.

"Naruto," he heard Konan call distantly. Naruto felt his hand slip from Itachi's and the red-head and him walked towards each other.

"Kyuubi," he greeted.

"Shukaku," Naruto indicated.

"My names Gaara."

"Naruto," he stated as he shook his hand. There was a spark as the demon's chakra mixed at the connection and Naruto gasped before pulling his hand back for a second. Gaara seemed equally surprised.

"Gaara," a boy called. Naruto and Gaara looked to see that it was a boy with a black outfit and face paint. "Baki is waiting for us. Come on!"

"Later," Gaara growled. The boy immediately backed away with fear. Naruto knew exactly how it felt.

"Would you like to join us, Gaara," Naruto questioned. Gaara nodded.

"But Gaara—" Gaara turned his head to glare at the boy. He bowed before running away, probably to his sensei.

"Come, Naruto," Itachi said as he grabbed his hand. Naruto turned towards Itachi with a smile. "We must get going."

"Come on, Gaara," Naruto said as he started waddling. "I may be slow, but that doesn't mean that you can just stand there!" Gaara smirked before he walked with Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, and then they made their way towards the Hokage's office. Once they were inside, Sarutobi took his seat while Naruto also took one since his feet were starting to get sore. Itachi stood next to him and Gaara took his other side. Kisame stood next to Itachi and Konan also took a seat.

"We had received your message weeks ago, and we are glad that you are with us, for whatever propose," the Hokage informed them.

"It was Naruto's stubbornness that led us here," Kisame smirked. Gaara couldn't help but smirk also.

"Well, that's predictable," Sarutobi chuckled. Naruto looked away with a pout. "But what's not predictable is your pregnant state. Explain now." Naruto sighed as he looked at his jiji-san, and he knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"I was raped, here in Konoha, five weeks before I left," Naruto explained. Sarutobi's facial feature darkened.

"I want names," he ordered.

"Yuudai, Kaito, Hideki, Daiki," Naruto recalled. "Kaito seemed to be the leader. They were all chuunin. Hideki didn't seem to want to take part of it all, as he ran away from them. Daiki didn't take part in the actual raping process because he said 'why would I chose this demon over my girlfriend to fuck.'" Naruto looked over to see Gaara's hands almost crushing the handles of his chair. "And then when I learned I was pregnant, I left with Itachi, not wanting this life for my baby."

"Well, I must thank you, Itachi, for it seems that he left for the better," Sarutobi smiled at him with graditude. "But I'm sure that there are some people wanting to have a few words with you, maining Iruka." Naruto flinched as he knew that Iruka would want to be the first to talk to him.

"Where is he," we heard yelled throughout the village. Itachi went to the window and looked out. It was his brother, running throughout the village, looking for him.

"Who is it," Naruto questioned as he tried to raise himself from the chair to go and look. Kisame kept him down.

"It's Sasuke," Itachi sighed.

"ANBU," Sarutobi called for the ANBU that would most undoubtedly be outside of the door. He came in instantly, waiting for anything. "I need you to gather any of these ninjas that have the names of Yuudai, Kaito, Hideki and Daiki. You will bring them here immediately."

"Yes, sir," the ANBU stated as he hurriedly went off to do his duty. He could feel the Hokage's anger when he was in the room and he was thankful that it wasn't directed towards him.

"Now, what was the message about an invasion," Sarutobi questioned. They all noticed Gaara stiffen.

"Orochimaru plans of invading at the Chuunin exams," Itachi explained. "And I have no doubt, by the way Gaara acted, that Suna is in it also.

"Yes, we are," Gaara stated. "My order was to let my bijuu lose during the exam." Sarutobi nodded as he took in this information.

"Sir, the ones you asked for are here for you," the ANBU stated as he escorted people into the room.


	20. Justice is done

Naruto watched as the men came into the room, and he watched as those innocent came in. He immediately paled as soon as he saw his assailants. It hurt to see them and he just had to look away. Itachi was holding his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Naruto, I need you to identify them," Sarutobi said kindly. Naruto took a deep breath before he nodded. Itachi helped him to his feet and he turned around hesitantly. All of them were staring at him in surprise, but it was so easy for Naruto to remember who they were. Naruto walked down the lines, and then he came to the first person.

"This is Yuudai," Naruto whispered. Kisame immediately jerked him to the side, gripping his arm tightly. "This was the leader, Kaito." Itachi left his side to drag him to the side of the room. "This was Daiki." Gaara's sand immediately wrapped around his legs, and Naruto didn't have to worry about him moving, so he walked a couple people down to see the fourth person, shivering with fear. "And Hideki…you may go."

"What," he gasped in surprised. He had honestly thought that this would be the last for him. He had always known that someone was going to try and kill him for all he had done to Naruto, but he had never thought that he would be forgiven.

"I said you may go," Naruto said with a sad smile. "I still remember your refusal, and I am thankful for it. So, you may go." Hideki immediately bowed to him.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama," he said with relief evident in his voice.

"It's just Naruto," he replied. "Now, go before my friends decide differently. You could say that they aren't as merciful as I am." Hideki nodded quickly before he ran out of the room. "And all the rest of you may leave. We have who we need." They all quickly scurried from the room. Naruto watched as Konan also left, and Naruto sighed, hoping she wouldn't do too much damage to that last person. Naruto then waddled over to take a seat at where he had been originally seated.

"You three are here to be charged against rape, abuse and the law I had placed since Naruto has been born, which you three have broken ruthlessly. Now, any last words," the Hokage growled at them. Yuudai and Daiki didn't say anything since they feared that voice, but Kaito didn't seem to have that same sense of mind.

"Yeah, I got a few words," he growled. All eyes turned towards him. "Why should we be charged for doing some justice against this demon. Now, he's going to have a demon spawn. You should just get rid of it, and then we'll—" He never got to say those next words because he was gutted, through the jugular, by a kunai.

"Never, and I mean _never_, say those words about my baby again," Naruto growled, pressing the kunai deeper into the wound. "You don't deserve shit, you piece of trash." Kaito had been choking on his own blood throughout that, but he had heard every word, and those were the last words he heard before he slumped over, to his death. "Now, does anyone else want the same damn fate?" Yuudai and Daiki immediately shook their heads with fear.

"Now, since one of them are already gone, you two are the ones that are going to be brought to justice," Sarutobi stated after a pregnant pause. Naruto had just shrugged it off and taken his seat again as if nothing had happened.

"Wha—What about Hideki," Daiki stuttered, trying to find a way out of this punishment. "He—he was in this too."

"Oh, he's already been punished," Konan smirked as she once again entered the room. "I gave him a black eye and he definitely won't be feeling his genitals for a while."

"I thought I said that he was to be left without harm," Naruto sighed.

"You said it; it doesn't mean we did, pal," Kisame smirked. Naruto shook his head with a sigh once again.

"So, now that that news is over, I will do what I find plausible," Sarutobi instructed. "Daiki, you will find a cell in the ANBU jail, with your name on it soon. You will be staying there for 70 years."

"But—but," he whimpered.

"No. And Yuudai." Yuudai tried to look up without crying, but he knew that this was his last sentencing ever. He had done most of what had happened to Naruto, and he was probably the father of that baby. He knew that he wouldn't be living long. "I'm sure that Uchiha-san would like to take your sentencing." He started to quiver at the thought of the Uchiha's eyes and all the power they held. He was scared shitless of it really.

"No, he's not even worth my time," Itachi stated. Yuudai sighed in relief before there was a kunai going threw his heart. He was dead instantly. "And that's why I proclaim him dead." Sarutobi nodded his agreement.

"And so be it."

"I'm so glad that we won't have to deal with anything more for a while," Naruto sighed.

"NARUTO," they heard a voice yell throughout the building, so familiar to Naruto that he started to quiver.

"Too late," he whispered.


	21. The mother hen of all mother hens

"Hide me," Naruto yelled as he got up quicker than any pregnant person could do when they were eight months pregnant and quickly scurried to hide around Itachi, who was standing there, looking perplexed.

"Naruto, what are you—" Konan didn't have a chance to finish as someone barged into the room, and they immediately turned into defense. It was Iruka Umino, and he was redfaced.

"Crap," Naruto whispered as soon as he saw it. Itachi quirked an eyebrow.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, GET OVER HERE," Iruka yelled, using his big head jutsu.

"Okay," Naruto squeezed and he pushed Itachi forward so he was hiding behind him.

"NARUTO, DON'T TRY MY PATIENCE!" He eeped before he ran out in front of Iruka, forgetting everyone around them, even his stomach. When Iruka saw it, he went gobsmack. "Naruto, what's that?" Naruto looked down to see his stomach.

"Oh," Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess you never got informed, huh?" 'Shit, how do I get out of this?' "Well, you see Iruka-sensei—uh—you have to know—um."

"Just spit it out, Naruto," he growled.

"I'm pregnant," he squeaked out.

"WHAT," he erupted, and Naruto immediately ran behind Itachi once again. Itachi was just getting even more curious. Naruto never had shown much fear, sure, he's been sad, depressed, angry, and anything else negative, but he had never really shown fear to them before. Now, this chuunin was the only person to install fear into the heart of Naruto? It just didn't make sense to him at all. "YOU!" All of sudden, Itachi became a part of this, as Iruka pointed at him. "YOU DID THIS!"

"Sensei, he didn't—"

"You had to go and impregnant Naruto, a good boy."

"Iruka-sensei—"

"I will kill—"

"He didn't do it," Naruto yelled from his spot behind Itachi. Itachi flinched because he was right in front of Naruto and that yell was loud, but it got the point across.

"Oh," Iruka said as he turned red. "Well, who did then?" Everyone pointed to where Yuudai was dead on the ground. "Oh."

"But I am Naruto's boyfriend," Itachi informed him.

"Itachi, no," Naruto hissed, but it was too late. Iruka turned his evil eye on him. "Itachi, I advise you to get behind me."

"Why," he questioned.

"Just do it," Naruto hissed. Kisame's booming laugh was heard thoughout the entire room as he found this absolutely hilarious. Konan was trying to keep a straight face while Sarutobi sighed.

'I'm getting too old for this,' he thought. 'And I have no successor to appoint it to.' He sighed once again.

"Naruto, why haven't you informed me of all of this," Iruka questioned coldly, and Naruto gulped.

"Because I left the village, and I had no way of contacting you," Naruto said slowly as he tried to back Itachi up as Iruka was starting to stalk them like prey.

"And why was that," Iruka questioned.

"Because I was sick of how the village treated me."

"And you didn't think of telling me, why?"

"Because I knew that it would be a very hard thing to do, and I didn't want to think that I let you down. It didn't help that I was leaving with a missing nin either."

"And why didn't you inform me that you had feelings for said missing nin?"

"Because it was frowned upon, and I didn't think you would approve," Naruto said hesitantly as he knew that he was getting into murky waters here.

"And when were you going to tell me about him," he growled at the now dead man.

"Sensei, you know that I never talk to you about my true problems. You've always known that."

"Yeah, Naruto, but I expected for you to tell me when it becomes too serious, and this," he said as he waved his hand at me while I was still backing Itachi towards the door, "Is too serious."

"I'm going to take care of him, I swear," Naruto stated.

"Naruto, you are too young," Iruka countered.

"Just because I'm too young, doesn't mean that I can't do it. I've been doing things on my own since I was six years old, remember," I countradicted.

"Naruto, don't you dare play that card with me."

"Then, trust me for once."

"I do trust you, Naruto, it's just that I worry about you."

"Fine, but one thing."

"What?"

"Itachi, run for it now," Naruto yelled as he pushed him out of the door. Itachi didn't budge.

"Naruto, don't you think that I haven't forgotten about your little boyfriend," Iruka smiled evilly as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

'Oh, Kami!'

**Please review for this chapter, even if you don't normally review. I want to see how many people think it's funny. Even if you don't, still review and tell me what you think of it. I thought it was funny while I was writing it. Just review please! Please, I want to see how many reviews I can get from this story. So please, review!**


	22. Protection

The four of the Akatsuki members had finally made it to Sarutobi's house, and they were exhausted. Itachi now understood why Naruto was trying to get him out of the Hokage's office.

**Flashback**

"Naruto, don't you think that I haven't forgotten about your little boyfriend," Iruka said as he smiled innocently, but Itachi could feel a tint of evil in it. He watched as Iruka cracked his knuckles, and watched as Naruto paled immensely.

"Sensei," Naruto said hesitantly.

"Don't worry Naruto," Iruka stated. "Itachi's going to stay intact. Speaking of you, Itachi, may I see you for a minute?" I nodded and pried my hand from Naruto's. Itachi walked out of the office and he led me to the meeting room of the councilors.

"What would you like, Umino-san," Itachi questioned.

"I would like to know your intentions with Naruto," Iruka said as he looked out the window towards the village.

"I want to stay and love him for as long as I can," he replied.

"You know, you are going to have to go through a trial basis," Iruka stated.

"Excuse me?"

"Naruto may trust you, but that doesn't mean that I do, Uchiha Itachi. I've seen Naruto being hurt throughout the years because of this damn village, and I am not about to let Naruto be hurt by another."

"Sir, I would never hurt Naruto, I wouldn't because I love him," Itachi replied. Iruka nodded.

"I can see that," he stated and turned towards him. "And that is why I am giving you a chance to be with Naruto. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have let you go anywhere near him, especially in his vulnerable state. And I am not the only one who believes it." Just then, someone appeared in the window. Itachi turned to see Hatake Kakashi.

"So, are we ready," Kakashi inquired.

"What is going on," Itachi questioned.

"We are going to put you to a test, with the Hokage's permission, and you are to fight Kakashi," Iruka explained. "It is to see if you are able to protect Naruto, just like he needs. Naruto is the innocent person that has never had protection, and if you want to be with him, we have to make sure that you can protect him."

"I will agree to this," Itachi nodded.

"Let's go," Kakashi stated as he jumped from the window, heading over to one of the most secluded training grounds.

**End of Flashback**

"Naruto, you should get some sleep," Konan advised. Naruto nodded as he gave a big yawn. He started waddling towards one of the bedrooms. Itachi followed behind him, knowing Naruto would want to be wrapped in his arms. Itachi would always be right next to him when he slept, and Itachi wasn't about to not do that.

Once Naruto had reached the room, he just flopped down on the bed, and he moaned as he hadn't felt something so comfortable in weeks. He heard Itachi chuckle from behind him, and Naruto turned to stick his tongue out at him before snuggling into the pillow. Itachi laid down, and he circled his arm around Naruto's stomach. He couldn't help but to smile when he felt a kick. Naruto snuggled back a little more before he closed his eyes. He was out like a light in no time. Itachi just stared at his face before smiling and falling asleep as well.

XxXxXxXxX

"Is everything set," a dark figure questioned as he came into one of the Konoha houses. Konan nodded as she walked over to him.

"Yes, Pein," she said. "Everything is going to happen with little trouble at all."

"Good," he nodded. "Now, how is Naruto?"

"He's taking a nap," Kisame stated as he came into the room. "Itachi's guarding him."

"Good; I don't want anything to happen to him, like I've been hearing," Pein stated. The others in the room nodded. "Now, let's get planned for the invasion."

"Yes, sir," the others in the room stated before they all began the deep discussion.

**I want to thank all of you that have reviewed for my story, and especially my last chapter. I had gotten so many positive comments about it, and I just wanted to share the joy and have you all up in my story, so these are the people who have reviewed **_**The Fox and The Weasel at Red Dawn: rewrite!**_

**Aroara Moon**

**autumnannette19**

**crazyanimechick101**

**danalexkayarimad**

**Darksadow**

**EvilPopcorn**

**hanakisa**

**Hikaru Uchida**

**Kalsifer**

**Kathie-Rin**

**kinkou**

**kitsuneXXnoXXkyuubi102**

**KyuubiTheKid**

**Miko Vampire**

**Missteress-of-the-abyss-2**

**Munelyte**

**Namikaze naruko14**

**Nell1994**

**passionateinsterest**

**Rahvin68**

**Randizzle666**

**saya420**

**Shi-Toyu**

**Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1**

**The Ice Mistress**

**Thank you all for your support, and I hope you like what will come next in the story!**


	23. Naruto's family

The next morning, everyone was up, well, except for one person.

"Where's Naruto," Sasori questioned, as he worried about the person that he called his little brother. Everyone was worried about him in Akatsuki now, and they were better because of him.

"Asleep," Itachi answered as he came to get some breakfast as Naruto was dead asleep. He wasn't about to wake him up, as he needed this rest. They had been walking for weeks without adequate rest, thanks to Naruto, and now he was able to sleep as much as he should.

"Good," Pein stated, but before anyone could say more, there was a knock on the door.

"I will get it," Sarutobi said as he walked into the room where all of the Akatsuki were, except for one. They nodded, and he walked to the door. When he opened it, there was the red-head gennin, Gaara.

"Yes," Sarutobi questioned.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," Gaara greeted with a bow. "I came here to see if I could request the presence of Naruto."

"What about him," Itachi questioned as he came to the door.

"It's just that he's the closest person that I've had in years," Gaara stated. Itachi nodded, knowing how that felt.

"He's asleep right now," Itachi stated.

"But you are more than welcome here," Konan stated, as she came over while she was stirring something to eat for Naruto once he woke up. She had been keeping him on a well balanced diet as much as she could so that the baby would turn out healthy. She knew Naruto hated it though. It took a couple of weeks for her to be able to get Naruto to start eat it, but she finally hooked Itachi in to help her. It seemed to work in the end though. "That is, if it is alright with Hokage-san."

"It'd be my privilege to know more of Naruto's friends," Sarutobi smiled as he escorted the Suna boy inside.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto at the time was just starting to wake up. He yawned once and stretched as much as he could before he opened his eyes. He looked around, but he couldn't find Itachi, but he knew that Itachi was still in the house. Itachi wasn't going to leave it until the fight, and he didn't want to confront his brother before it. So whenever Naruto wanted to go out of the house, Konan or one of the others, were assigned to watch him. Naruto didn't care really because this was a normal behavior of Itachi's.

Naruto started to rise from his bed, which was a difficult thing to do for him nowadays because of his stomach, but he got up eventually. Then he started to change into his clothes. It was just like every day, he'd wear a kimono. Naruto had just shrugged it off because that was the only thing that would fit him.

After he was done, he started waddling out of the room, with a hand on his lower back. It never did help him whenever he was walking that it hurt unless he put his hand there to support it. He sighed as he remembered the first time that he figured it out. He had taken two months just to think of something that would help, and Konan was the one to suggest it as he had started complaining after 6 weeks of pain. Konan scowled him for it as he should have informed them sooner.

"Fatty," Tobi yelled as soon as he saw him. He had missed Naruto, but he never would say it because it would ruin the teasing. He knew Naruto knew though. "Tobi is here!" Sarutobi stared at him, with a face of concentration.

"Tobi, stop calling Naruto fatty, un," Diedara scowled before walking over to his 'little brother'. "And you should have had more rest."

"Oh, leave Naru-kun alone, DiDi-chan," Sasori said as he wrapped his arms around Diedara. His back pressed into him without Diedara thinking about it, as it usually happened.

"Naruto, you have a visitor," Pein stated. Naruto looked at where Pein was pointing, and he saw Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara," Naruto greeted with a smile. Gaara nodded back in greeting. "How are you doing on the chuunin exams by the way.

"I only have to wait for them," Gaara responded. "Only five more days before they start." Naruto nodded as he thought and he started looking around at his family. He didn't want to lose any one of them. They were his only family that he had, especially Itachi. That thought brought tears to his eyes. Thankfully, no one really noticed, except the loudmouth of the group.

"Tobi want to know why fatty is crying," he stated.

"Shut it, Tobi," Naruto growled, wiping at his eyes furiously as he did so. He felt arms circle his stomach as he was pulled down. He eeped before turning to see it was Itachi. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck before resting his face in the crook of his neck. A few tears slid as he remembered his prior statement, but Itachi didn't say anything; he just rubbed Naruto's back. Itachi would get Naruto to tell him what was wrong later, as he always does. Naruto was stubborn about who he told his problems to, a trait he learned since he was very young.

No one had started talking really, just enjoying the silence, especially Gaara. No one really noticed that Naruto had fallen, once again, into his sleepy state while in Itachi's arms.


	24. Trouble, trouble, boiling double

It had been a pretty mellow week after the first day they had entered Konoha. Naruto and the others mostly stayed inside the house, while they still had visits from Iruka, Kakashi and especially Gaara. Gaara would be with them most of the time because they knew how it felt to have a life like his, especially Naruto. Naruto and Gaara had grown really close since they had saw each other, and they considered each other's as brothers now. The Akatsuki members were fine with him around since he kept Naruto happy. They'd do anything to be able to keep Naruto happy, especially with his mood swings. He's been quite down since they had reached Konoha, surprising everyone, since they would have expected him to be prancing around the whole town being happy. Whenever he was called fatty by Tobi didn't mean much to him since he was in Konoha, his nightmare when he was a child, and he had thought he would have been away for much more time than the seven months that he had been.

"Naruto," Gaara called, as he had seen his closest companion space out again. It was just them in Naruto and Itachi's room, since Itachi was discussing strategies with the others. Naruto had kept up his mask for most of the time, but Gaara was one of the ones that saw through it, the other was Itachi. Itachi wasn't really paying attention though since he was worried about being so close to his brother, and he had no clue when they were to meet again. That's the only reason Naruto had slipped past Itachi with his emotional hold. "Naruto!"

"What," Naruto questioned, as he turned towards his 'brother'.

"What is going on?" Naruto just shook his head, but it seemed to be the wrong decision. It only made Gaara start to glare.

"I'm just worried, alright," Naruto admitted. Gaara's glare said it all: explain. "I'm worried that one of my loved ones will die, while I'll be stuck here, in this room, until the invasion was over. I mean, what would happen if Iruka would get hurt? He's one of my only connections to this village, or Sarutobi? He's the person that I see as my Grandfather. He's the oldest one, and I see that he has the most chance of dying. What if Tobi dies because of his stupidity? He's not stupid or anything, but he just doesn't think! I mean, that could just take one wrong move, and he'd be dead. What about Konan though? She's the only one that I am close to of the opposite sex. She's like my sister, and she's going to be out there. And what if Itachi were—"

"Naruto," Gaara interrupted him. "You are thinking too much. Don't get too stressed out; it can hurt the baby." Naruto sighed and nodded before he rested his head against the pillows once more. "I'm sure that they appreciate your concern, but the people out there are S-class nin. And Iruka is a chuunin that doesn't want to advance to jounin. Hokage-sama is just that, the Hokage. No need to panic."

"Who's panicking," the question came from someone in the door way. They turned to look and saw it was Itachi. Itachi stepped forward as he came and slipped onto the bed. Then he proceeded to wrap his arm around Naruto's stomach, causing a kick. Naruto smiled as he rested his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes with joy. Gaara was right; he shouldn't be worrying about them as they could all handle themselves.

XxXxXxXxX **The next day **XxXxXxXxX

"Be careful," Naruto whispered to Itachi as they embraced one more time before Itachi would have to go to the invasion spot he was assigned. Itachi nodded before giving him a quick kiss before fleeing out of the door. He wished he would have just been able to stay with Naruto, but he knew that if he did, he wouldn't have gone. He knew that Naruto were in good hands though; Tobi was to stay here and look after him. Tobi had been going through many successful missions before, so he was able to trust him to look out for Naruto.

"Hey," Konan smiled as she entered Naruto's room. There were some tears that had escaped Naruto's tear ducked and they were rolling down his cheeks. "Hey, don't worry. We'll all come back to you; I promise." He nodded and started wiping away the tears. "Now, if you have any trouble at all, you have to—"

"Inform Tobi straight away," Naruto said as he mimicked her tone of voice. Konan couldn't help but smile when she hit the back of his head.

"I just wanted to remind you because we don't want anything to happen to either of you," Konan smiled. "Tobi knows where I'm going to be, so I can come and help you whenever. I have a pretty light area, as I'm just looking over those who go into the bunkers, just in case something does happen to you during the invasion." Naruto nodded. "Tobi's going to be around whenever you need him." Naruto nodded, and Konan kissed his forehead before she walked out of the room.

"Stay out of trouble, un," Diedara called before he exited the house. He heard the others exit the premises also, and it didn't take long before there was only Tobi and Naruto in the house. Everything stayed quiet in the house, but it only took an hour before they heard the sounds of the invasion starting. Naruto had fallen asleep in that time, but he jolted awake when he heard that noise. He got up before he walked to the window and looked out. The stadium was already becoming a war zone, and Naruto saw a purple looking box around one of the buildings. Naruto started hearing Tobi starting to pace.

"What's wrong, Tobi," he questioned.

"Tobi want to fight; Tobi don't want to sit around anymore," he answered as he came pacing in the room. Naruto bit his lip, knowing the others wouldn't approve of his next action.

"Tobi, why don't you go fight," he replied.

"Pein ordered me to stay here, unless fatty commands otherwise," Tobi replied.

"Well then, I say that you go fight," Naruto said as he turned towards him with a sad smile. "That is, if you would want to."

"Oh, yes, Tobi wants, Tobi wants," Tobi yelled as he started running out of the room, wanting to go to fight. Naruto didn't have to wait long before the door slammed shut, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto sighed before he laid down on the bed, expecting there to be no danger to him.

Those words came back to bite him because fifteen minutes after Tobi left, Naruto felt pain start ricocheting from his stomach. He gasped and clung to his stomach.

_What is going on?_ He couldn't say it outloud as the pain was so violent and foreign to him as he had never felt pain start from the inside.

**It's your kit; it's ready to be born,** Kyuu replied.

"Oh, Kami," Naruto yelled after it finally came to him, along with another round of pain.


	25. The baby's coming!

**In the Stadium (30 minutes earlier)**

Gaara was just coming down the stairs to have his fight. He wasn't really paying attention to it though as he was worried about Naruto. Shukaku believed that there was something different happening today. He sighed as his opponent, Uchiha Sasuke, was still talking to his jounin instructor. He had no clue what that was about, but he didn't care right now. He just wished he wasn't here, but he knew that he had to do this, as the Akatsuki were depending on him. He was going to do this fast and easy. His goal: take Uchiha Sasuke out as quick as possible. It had hurt Itachi to hear this, but he knew that it was best since Orochimaru (who was playing as Gaara's father: the Kazekage) was able to put the curse mark on him.

"Ready to die," Sasuke questioned as he gloated.

"You are not worth my time," Gaara replied, not even looking his way as he scanned the crowd, looking for any signs of the other members. He found Kisame quickly and nodded over to him; Kisame nodded back.

"What are you looking at, teme," Sasuke inquired as he looked around also.

"Not you."

"Are you ready," Genma questioned. They both nodded. "Start!" Gaara's sand immediately rushed out at Sasuke, who tried to dodge it, but he couldn't as the sand was too fast. It crushed his leg, and he screamed out in pain. Gaara noticed his 'father' up in the Hokage box start out in fear of his precious toy being crushed, but Gaara just continued. The next leg went next, and he noticed a lot of the crowd flinch from the crunches.

"Go now," the 'Kazekage' called. Everything started rampaging then. Gaara started running.

"Where are you going, coward," Sasuke called after him. "We're not done yet!"

"I have better people to go to," Gaara remarked as he stopped, just for a quick second, thinking about killing him right there.

"Who?"

"Naruto."

"That traitor?" Those words caused a reaction in Gaara. All his sand was immediately on Sasuke within seconds, and it was crushing him. Sasuke's screams were heard throughout the stadium and some stopped to watch.

"Gaara, what are you doing," Kankuro questioned as he jumped to his side. "We are supposed to be attacking everyone except the Uchiha."

"I'm not with you," Gaara hissed as the Uchiha was finally unconscious. Gaara just let him drop to the ground, and then he started walking away.

"What?"

"I'm not with you."

"Then who are you with," Temari questioned.

"The Akatsuki." After those words were said, Gaara started running away. He noticed that Kakashi and Sakura were running after him, probably in revenge of hurting Sasuke. He didn't care as he ran back to where Naruto was. He felt something was going wrong. It had taken almost an hour just to finish this stupid thing and to get back to the house. It was soon that he heard Naruto screaming in pain, and Gaara picked up the pace.

"What's he doing going into the Hokage's house," he heard Sakura question. They were right behind him.

"AHH," Naruto's scream came. Gaara quickly ran over to him.

"Naruto," he stated as he came into his bedroom. He was on the floor, in pain, and he was panting.

"Get—Konan—NOW," he growled. Gaara nodded before he ran out of the room again, slipping passed Naruto's ex-teammates.

"Naruto," Sakura questioned in disbelief.

"Naruto, grab my hand," Kakashi suggested as he held it out to him. Naruto grasped it immediately and made Kakashi yelp.

"Sorry—sensei," he said between the pain.

"Don't worry; I had to do this when your mother was giving birth to you also," he eye-smiled, and Naruto couldn't help but smile as he learned something about his family.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are going to tell me about my parentage someday soon, right," he questioned.

"Sure, Naruto, sure," he stated before pulling Naruto up, and he led him to the bed.

"Okay, what is going on here," Sakura questioned as she finally got out of her dazed state. "Naruto, is a guy—a guy who is _pregnant_! That isn't supposed to happen to the _male_ sex. Now, I need to know right now, or you all are going to be in—"

"Sakura," Naruto yelled as another round of pain came on, but he didn't care; he had to get this out. "Shut the fuck up! You are _not_ even a decent konoichi—no, a decent _girl_—to demand this kind of information. Now, get the fuck out of here before I get my pregnant ass up and beat it!" She stared in shock as she has never been treated that way, especially by Naruto.

"You are not Naruto," she said.

"No, I am Naruto Uzumaki, the real me," Naruto glared at her. "Now OUT!" She quickly ran from the room, sobbing as she went, just as Konan came running into the room.

"Oh thank Kami, Naruto," she sighed when she saw that he wasn't alone. She had worried about him, especially when Gaara came to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, if you mean that this is natural," Naruto smirked as he tried to crack a joke through the pause of pain.

"Alright boys, you are out of the room," Konan instructed. "It's time to put my theory to work."


	26. Revolations

"What's wrong," Itachi questioned as soon as he stepped into the house. Everyone in there looked extremely nervous, especially Tobi.

"Konan's delivering Naruto's child," Kakashi answered him, as he was the closest to Itachi. Itachi tried to run to the door, but Kisame stopped him.

"I couldn't do that if I were you," he whispered quietly as he didn't want the others to hear. "Konan won't let anyone go in as to not break her concentration. I know that you are extremely worried about Naruto's safety, but he will be in good hands with Konan. And we have other problems to resolve now."

"What do you mean," Itachi questioned.

"One: we have to figure out a way to tell that the Hokage has passed on (_**AN:**_** I'm sorry readers. I wish I didn't have to either, but I wanted the story to stick close to the other one, even if it was only a little bit**). And two, we have to deal with Tobi. Tobi had gone to fight instead of staying here with Naruto." Itachi turned a glare on his cousin, and Tobi cringed.

"Tobi in trouble, Tobi in trouble," he ranted as he started waving his hands around and started running around the room.

"No, Tobi," Sasori stated. "You are in big trouble."

"Tobi in big trouble, Tobi in big trouble!" He was soon slammed to the wall by Itachi when he was punched. It was right where the mask was also, so when he started standing up, the mask had cracked, and it had fallen into pieces. Kakashi stared wide-eyed at the person that he had thought long dead.

"Obito," he gasped as he looked at the person who looked so much like his best friend and teammate that had passed. He even had his left Sharingan eye missing also.

"Tobi find that name familiar," Tobi mused as he got up, not even inclining that he had just gotten punched by Itachi. "Why does Tobi find it so familiar?"

"Because that is your true name, Tobi," Pein said as he came into the house, looking like he just got over a gruesome fight.

"Tobi wants to know why Pein looks like that," Tobi questioned as he walked over to him.

"Because I just fought against Orochimaru, and he is now dead," Pein answered.

"How, how, how," Tobi inquired as he jumped around Pein.

"Not now, Tobi, but right now, you are still in trouble."

"Tobi in trouble! Tobi in big trouble!" He started running around the room again until he hid behind Kakashi.

"Obito, can you stop acting like that; it's getting very annoying," Kakashi growled.

"Tobi getting Kaka-baka annoyed! Tobi finds it fun!"

"Obito Uchiha, I told you to never call me that ever again," Kakashi yelled, losing his cool as his best friend called him the one thing he didn't ever want to hear again.

"Whatever you say…Kaka-baka," Tobi whispered before he started running. Kakashi started running after him.

"Get back here, Obito!" Tobi's actions had relieved some of the tension that was building in the room, but all of them were still worried about their golden boy. They were trying to find a way to start relieving more tension when they heard the sound of a baby crying. Then they heard Konan gasp.

"What is it," Itachi questioned as soon as he flung open the door, worried that Naruto would be hurt.

"Naruto's not just having one baby," she answered as she started working once again on Naruto, laying the baby next to her after she made sure that the baby was crying. "He's having two."


	27. Shou and Airi

"Everyone out," Pein ordered as he started backing away, letting Konan work. Everyone did as they were told, reluctantly, except for Itachi. "Itachi, Naruto's going to be alright."

"I want to stay with him, if you wouldn't mind," Itachi said as he stared at Naruto's peaceful face. Naruto must have been knocked out for when Konan started the makeshift surgery.

"Fine, as long as you don't disrupt Konan from her work." Itachi nodded before closing the door and stepping over to where Naruto was laying. Itachi turned towards where Naruto's first child was laying, and he couldn't help but smile as he saw an exact replica of Naruto in his little baby boy. Itachi smiled before going to pick him up as the boy kept crying. Itachi rocked him back and forth a couple times to settle him down, and it worked.

"Hey you," Itachi whispered, smiling as he did, even if the smile was small. "You are going to grow up big and strong, just like your dad. And you are going to be loved by all of them, just like Naruto wants."

"Itachi, go show the others Naruto's boy," Konan said as he looked up from her work. "They'll probably be anxious to see him." Itachi nodded, losing the smile, and he got up. "And Itachi…" Itachi turned to address her once more. "Smile more; I know that Naruto likes it when you do." Itachi nodded with a small smile and walked over to the door while Konan continued working to get Naruto's next child out. Itachi had a little trouble trying to get the door open, but he did eventually, and everyone turned towards him and the baby wrapped in a blanket in his arms.

"Tobi see mini-Naruto," Tobi called as soon as he noticed the baby. Everyone turned towards him to see that there was a baby indeed that looked just like Naruto.

"Let me see my nephew, un," Diedara stated as he walked over to Itachi. Itachi hesitantly handed him over.

"Have you named him yet," Sasori questioned as he crowded around the baby also.

"No, Naruto's still not awake," Itachi replied. "And Konan's still working on getting the second baby out. I don't know how long it would be before she's done."

"Tobi thinks she's going to be done soon," Tobi smiled, as he still didn't have his mask on.

"Obito's right; Naruto's in good hands," Kakashi eye-smiled. Then they heard the cry of the second baby and heard Konan's squeal of joy.

"Ah, so she finally got her wish," Pein smiled.

"What do you mean," Sasori questioned.

"Konan was hoping that Naruto's baby was going to be a girl since she wanted some girl time since she's the only girl." The others nodded, thinking that a girl would be nice to have around the organization.

"Itachi, do you want to come in," Konan questioned. Itachi hurried into the room, closing the door behind him to find that Naruto was all stitched up and healing. Konan was holding the other baby in her hands, and Itachi walked over to see that it was indeed a girl. She had red hair and when she opened her eyes, they were just like Naruto's. Itachi smiled as she was passed over to him.

"Hey baby girl," Itachi whispered, the small smile still on his face. "It's great to know that we've got another one; that's it right?"

"Haha, that's it," Konan giggled. "I was just as surprised when I found out about this little delight. I'm glad though."

"Yeah, Pein was talking to me about that," Itachi smiled. "I'm glad that you are happy, Konan, as I'm sure that you get lonely within a bunch of guys."

"Well, Naruto is kind of both, but yeah, it is nice," Konan smiled.

"You know that's not nice to say, Konan," they heard someone say from behind them. They turned to see it was Naruto, as he halfway had his eyes open. "You should be glad that I don't take that comment personally."

"Konan, why don't you get his son," Itachi suggested. Konan nodded before walking out of the room.

"Son? I have a son? But what about that baby in your arms? You didn't adopt one, did you," Naruto questioned. Itachi shook his head.

"Naruto, meet your daughter," Itachi smiled at him as he put her into his arms. Naruto immediately smiled brightly as soon as she opened her eyes. She started to clap and laugh, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh either. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll be right back." Naruto didn't seem to mind as he was playing with his daughter's hands. Itachi was smiling when he opened the door to see that Konan had his son. "I'd like to do this alone." Konan nodded in understanding and handed him over. Itachi took Naruto's son into his hands, and he walked over to Naruto. "Naruto." Naruto looked up at him. "I want you to meet your son."

"My son," he questioned.

"Konan, when she was delivering your baby, we found out there were two," Itachi explained as he came to sit next to Naruto. "Your son was first though." Naruto nodded and looked over to see a replica of him.

"He looks just like me," Naruto laughed, which caused his daughter to laugh also.

"It seems that you've got a daddy's little girl on your hands, Naruto," Itachi smiled. Naruto smiled.

"And it seems that my son is attached to you, Itachi," Naruto added. Itachi looked down to see that indeed the son did. He was falling asleep in his arms. Itachi couldn't help but smile.

"Now, Mr. Uzumaki, what are you going to name your children," Itachi questioned. Naruto took his time to answer because he hadn't really thought of any names.

"I've got it," Naruto yelled as soon as he thought of them. "He'll be Shou, and this little one will be Airi."

"Shou and Airi," Itachi said as he looked at the both of them. "I think that they will fit nicely." Naruto and Itachi smiled at each other. It didn't take long for Naruto to be exhausted though, so Itachi made space between them for the two children and then Naruto fell to sleep while Itachi looked over his new family.


	28. surprise

It had been a week since Shou and Airi had been born, and there was only one word that Naruto could be: exhausted. It has been an exhausting experience for Naruto taking care of these kids. If Airi were to start crying, Shou wouldn't do anything, but when Shou would cry, Airi would cry. Naruto had found himself having difficulty choosing which one to help first, but Itachi always saved the day by Shou, as they were both attached to each other. Airi refused to have Itachi hold her when she was crying though, no one but Naruto could hold Airi when she was crying. She was a daddy's little girl alright.

"Naruto," Itachi questioned as he walked into the bedroom that they were staying with the twins, to find that he was totally passed out, with the babies in the crib, sleeping. Itachi smiled as he went to lay right next to Naruto, and Naruto cuddled up to him when he put his arms around Naruto. Then Naruto was peacefully asleep once again.

Itachi was proud of Naruto. Naruto had decided to keep the children when they had a terrible conception, and he wouldn't have chosen for him to have it any other way. He loved Shou and Airi, even if they weren't his own children, he would treat them as such.

"Naruto, Kaka-baka's being a meanie," Tobi whined as he came into the room, with Kakashi right behind. Itachi glared at him, but it was already too late.

"What's going on," Naruto questioned groggily. He started to get up from Itachi's chest, but Itachi held him down.

"It's nothing, Naruto," Itachi replied. "Just go back to sleep."

"But Kaka-baka's being mean to Tobi," Tobi whined as he was shot down by Itachi.

"Tobi, what had caused Kakashi to be a meanie," Naruto questioned, going into parent mode. Itachi sighed as he knew that voice. Naruto had been practicing being a parent on Tobi, as he knew that Tobi's attitude would be as close as it could get to being a child's. That's why Tobi always went to him, as he knew that Naruto would always help him, unlike the others.

"Well, I was just saying to Kaka-baka that we should go train, and he said no," Tobi whined.

"And why, Kakashi, are you denying Tobi training rights with you?"

"I don't want to train," Kakashi said bluntly, and Naruto sighed, remembering the lazy times that he had here.

"Tobi, Kaka-baka is really lazy," Naruto said. "He doesn't want to, and that's okay. You should go ask someone else, in the house, if you'd be able to train with them; I'm sure that you might find someone."

"But Tobi already did," Tobi replied.

"Well, then, I'll train with you," Naruto replied, and tried to get up.

"No," Itachi stated. "Konan said that you needed your rest, and I am going to make sure that happens."

"I'm sure that I'd be fine," Naruto sighed. "Besides, what Konan doesn't know; won't hurt her."

"I said no," Itachi growled.

"Itachi," Naruto whined. "I haven't trained in nine months; NINE months!" That got Airi started, and Naruto quickly dashed over to where the crib was, and he quickly picked her up softly. "Hey you! You aren't supposed to be awake. You supposed to be sleeping." Airi giggled at the attention she was given, and they knew that her nap time was over. "Now, why don't we go out there, and we go see if we can find something to eat for daddy, huh." Airi clapped and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way out of the bedroom. Itachi stayed to watch over Shou, as he knew Naruto would want him to. Whenever Airi was awake and Naruto was out of sight, she would start crying until Naruto came to her. He was always at her beak-and-call.

"Hey Naruto," Pein greeted. "Let me guess, Airi?" Naruto nodded with a yawn. "Let me see her then."

"Naruto, what have I told you about getting enough rest," Konan reprimanded as she noticed the bags under her eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about, Konan; I'm fine," Naruto said with a yawn at the end as he started looking in the refrigerator for something to devour.

"Bull shit," Hidan scuffed, before he felt the killer intent coming from Naruto. "Sorry, Naruto!" Naruto had warned Hidan not to swear around his children, and he was trying to keep it as much as he could. It wasn't working out the best though. Slow progress really as he tried to stop.

"Naruto, calm down," Konan demanded. Naruto nodded and started looking through the fridge once again.

"You've got to stop overreacting to everything, un," Diedara stated as he came into the room with Sasori. Sasori went over to give Airi a kiss on the forehead before he moved to where Diedara was.

"Hey, where's Shou," Kisame questioned as he came into the room.

"In the bedroom, along with Itachi," Naruto replied, and as if on cue, Shou started crying, then Airi joined in. Naruto quickly ran over, ignoring the food he was about to pick out, and he quickly grabbed Airi from Pein.

"Naruto, you worry too much," Pein grumbled as Naruto started rocking her back and forth until she calmed down.

"That's what you said the last time," Konan stated. "And then when you couldn't get Airi to stop crying, you begged Naruto for help, if I remember quickly."

"You silly girl," Naruto gushed. "Are you a silly girl, huh?" Airi started to clap and laugh, and Naruto handed her over to Pein once again. Pein started rocking her back and forth, while Naruto went back to the food that he had been preparing.

"Here you go, Naruto," Kisame stated as he handed him Shou.

"Where's Itachi," Naruto questioned.

"He decided to take a nap." Naruto nodded, knowing how it felt. "And it looks like you would need one too."

"Naw, I'm fine," Naruto smiled at him before he picked up his plate, with Shou in his hands, and he made his way to the couch. Just as he was going to shift Shou in his arms so that he could eat, some sand came and picked Shou up. Naruto looked to see that he was heading over towards Gaara, and Shou was clapping his hands in excitement at the feeling once again. Shou loved behind picked up by Gaara's sand.

"Thanks Gaara," Naruto smiled at him gratefully. Gaara nodded at him. He had been staying here since after the invasion, as he had wanted to join the Akatsuki, instead of going back to Suna, where his life was miserable. He had wanted to stay with Naruto, someone who knew what kind of pain he had been through. They were like brothers, and Sasori and Gaara were growing closer as well.

"So, we need to talk about moving out once again," Pein stated, and the others nodded. It had been hard for Naruto when he had learned about Sarutobi moving on, but Naruto was better now, thanks to his loved ones that were around him.

Just as he was about to take his second bite, there was a pounding on the door. "I'll get it," he stated, knowing the others would want to talk about the arrangements. Pein nodded before he started once again. When he opened the door, it was Uchiha Sasuke, his ex-teammate.


	29. The new Sasuke vs Naruto

"What are you doing here," Naruto growled after he had closed the door behind him, not wanting the others to know who was here. He didn't want Itachi to know who was here, more importantly.

"Where is he," Sasuke questioned. "Where is Itachi?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Bull shit; Sakura said that you were with Itachi the whole entire time! Now, give me my brother, or I will hurt you."

"No," Naruto growled.

"What?"

"I said no, Sasuke; you are not going to hurt him," Naruto growled as his eyes started flashing between red and blue.

"He killed my clan, and it is time that I redeem it," Sasuke said. "And if you stand in my way, I will take you down."

"So be it then," Naruto said as he launched himself at Sasuke, with his chakra cloak out, as it was the only thing that was going to be protecting him and hurting Sasuke, since he didn't have any weapons.

"You bitch," Sasuke yelled and he started to take out a kunai, but Naruto stopped him once again. He screamed at the burning sensation as the chakra cloak hit him.

"Now, go," Naruto yelled as he used the chakra cloak to fling him away from the house. Sasuke flew 20 feet, and he appeared to be unconscious, but Naruto didn't come out of his stance. Naruto noticed as black shapes started to spread around Sasuke's skin, and Naruto got ready for what was to come.

"What's going on out here, un," Diedara questioned, as he had heard something and decided to check it out. "Naruto!" That's what he shouted as soon as he saw the chakra cloak with Sasuke on the ground 20 feet away and the others came behind him.

"Gaara, take Shou to the bedroom, and make sure Airi gets there too," Pein ordered, and Gaara nodded, taking Shou and a crying Airi to the bedroom. Itachi was up.

"What's going on," Itachi questioned.

"Take care of them," Gaara stated and he quickly ran out to help Naruto. Itachi immediately started to try and stop Airi from crying, and by some miracle, it worked. He went to the window to see Naruto with his chakra cloak out, staring at something. When he looked, it was Sasuke, his brother, and he had the curse mark, thanks to Orochimaru.

"No," he growled, not wanting Naruto hurt, but he knew that Naruto would want him to watch the kids, so he was conflicted.

"Go to him," someone said at the doorway, and he turned to see that it was Konan. "I know you want to; I'll watch over the kids for you." Itachi nodded in thanks, and he made his way towards the door. Just was he was about to exit it though, there was a thump on the back of the neck, and he slumped to the floor. "Sorry, Itachi, but Naruto made me promise." Then he was out like a light.

XxXxXxXxX

"Konan," Naruto called, and she quickly ran up to him. "Make sure that Itachi doesn't come outside; then could you watch the kids."

"But, Naruto," Konan stated, desperate to not go. He turned towards her, and she knew that he didn't want anything to happen to them. "Be careful, Naruto." Then she disappeared into the house, and Naruto turned his focus back onto Sasuke, as he was starting to get up.

"So, you are going to show your true power," Sasuke inquired, and Naruto stayed silent. "So shall I." Then he turned and his left eye looked like the eye of a snake, while there were black designs all over the side of his face, going down the left side of the body.

After a couple of minutes analyzing each other, Sasuke charged at Naruto, overcome by the rage he felt. Naruto didn't move from where he was standing, and he used the chakra arm to fling Sasuke back. Naruto saw some sand go around him, towards Sasuke, and he immediately knew who it was.

"Gaara, it's my fight," Naruto stated.

"You won't be able to get him on your own, Naruto, especially after—"

"I know what my limits are, Gaara. I'll be fine." There was silence after that as Sasuke came charging once again at him. Naruto growled, and he charged at him also, and then made a sweeping kick, to try and hit Sasuke in the face, but Sasuke dodged, knowing what the cloak would do if he was hit, and he threw a kunai at Naruto's shoulder. Naruto caught it before it could impact, and then he flung his chakra Sasuke's way.

"Why are you guarding that murderer," Sasuke yelled, charging at Naruto again, this time dodging the chakra. Another swarm of chakra came towards him, but it was too fast for him to dodge. Sasuke immediately got up, ignoring the burning feeling.

"He's not a murderer," Naruto growled, a tail coming up in the chakra cloak. The others stiffened, not knowing the consequence of this action towards him. "Unlike you, he has a kind caring soul, and you will never, ever, understand that!" Naruto raced towards Sasuke, his speed increasing more than before, and he head butted into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke gasped as he was flung back a hundred yards away.

"Why do you care so much," Sasuke questioned, knowing Naruto could hear him. "Why do you care about the ex-nin of Konoha when he is a traitor."

"He's not a traitor," Naruto growled, growing another tail. Some of the others were getting scared, not for themselves though; for Naruto. "And the reason I am protecting him is because I love him." Sasuke growled as he went into the second stage of the curse seal. "Something that you will never understand!" Naruto rushed forward then, and Sasuke dashed at him at the same time. They were going at the same speed, and Naruto knew that this wasn't going to be as easy as it had been before. Naruto heard crying in the distance, but he was too committed to this fight right now to even think that it was his Airi, as he knew it was.

"Get out of my way, dead-last," Sasuke stated after they finished their fight of with taijutsu, making Naruto go back this time. "You will always be, as you've learned before, a dead-last."

"Well, at least I don't have a chicken-butt for my hair due," Naruto smirked, showing his canine teeth. Sasuke glared, and he started up the one thing that Kakashi had taught him that was good, the Chidori."

"Kisame," Naruto yelled as Sasuke started stalking towards him. "Sadehama!" Kisame tossed him the sword, and Naruto grabbed it, before he turned around and swung the sword, just before Sasuke brought the chidori towards him.


	30. Healing

Standing before the Akatsuki, was Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had Samehada in his left arm, while the chidori had hit Naruto's left shoulder. Now Sasuke had his hand in Naruto's shoulder, and it was burning him. But Naruto's chakra cloak was retreating from the blood loss that Naruto was getting. He pulled out, but Naruto didn't let the sword off of him.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe," Sasuke questioned as he felt himself become weaker and weaker. He didn't know what it was from though.

"I'm draining your chakra," Naruto answered. "Just to make sure that you aren't lethal anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" By now, the curse mark had been retreated, and he own chakra was being eaten away. Sasuke felt faint at this point.

"Because of this," Naruto said before he fell unconscious. Gaara's sand had reacted as soon as Gaara had noticed, and he picked Naruto up with it. Sasuke fell to the ground, exhausted from using the curse seal and the extraction of his own chakra.

"Naruto," he heard yelled, and he looked up to see a woman with blue hair and dark brown eyes running towards Naruto. "Sasori, look over the kids!" He saw a guy that looked almost like Gaara run inside, and he turned back to see that the woman was a medic-nin as she was healing Naruto as much as she could. Sasuke grunted before he stood up, and he started walking away.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto was now lying in his bedroom, still healing. Konan had gotten most of the wounds to heal, but now Naruto needed to let himself heal. Itachi still wasn't awake, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because Itachi won't go on a rampage; a curse, because Itachi won't be able to help when Naruto decides to get up and about before he's supposed to. That was the trouble with Naruto; he always wanted to do something and not rest.

"What happened," Konan heard to her right, and she turned to see Itachi waking up.

"Itachi," Konan hesitated. How would he deal with the news of Naruto?"

"What had happened, Konan," Itachi questioned.

"Naruto had gotten in a fight with your brother," Kisame stated as he came into the room, with Shou in hand. Airi has been laying down next to Naruto, and she had been asleep, just like he was. "To cut it short, Naruto used Samehada to drain some of your brother's chakra before he passed out from blood loss. Sasuke had chipped his shoulder with a chidori."

"More like pass through it," Konan whispered, turning towards Naruto to check on his wound. All the others that had been caused by the Kyuubi had already healed, and now they only had to worry about one, and that was the shoulder. She saw that it was almost healed, so she decided to rewrap it, before she put Naruto back on the pillow.

"How is he," Itachi questioned.

"He'll be fine; almost healed," Konan reported. "But you'll have to make sure that he'll stay in bed for a few hours, just to make sure. I would be surprised if that happened."

"I'll do it," Itachi stated. _Whatever it takes to make you better, Naru-kun._

"So I'm confined to the bed now," a weak voice questioned, and they turned to see Naruto starting to wake up. He didn't have his eyes open yet, but they knew that he was awake.

"Konan, Kisame, do you mind leaving the room," Itachi questioned, staring at Naruto as he opened his eyes.

"Sir, I'll just take Airi also," Konan stated. "How are you feeling, Naruto?"

"Like an arm had just gone through my body," he replied with a smirk. It caused Itachi to glare at him, and Naruto sighed. "You guys better get out of here."

"We'll close the door on our way out," Kisame stated with a wink, which caused Naruto to shake his head. Once the door was closed, Itachi exploded.

"What the hell were you thinking, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I went out to save you," he answered.

"And why do you think that I need saving?"

"Everyone knows that your brother is after your death! What the hell am I supposed to do if he actually succeeds? What am I supposed to do without you?"

"You are supposed to live your life!"

"How can I live my life without you in it," Naruto questioned, tears starting to gather in his eyes. "Can't you see that I love you, Itachi, and that I would do anything for you?" Itachi sighed while running a hand through his hair. Naruto turned away from him, and he started to get up, but Itachi stopped him. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Because you are not supposed to move for a day, Naruto," Itachi replied.

"I didn't think you really cared," Naruto answered. "Now, I've got to go check on my children." Naruto stood up, but Itachi pulled him back down.

"No, you are avoiding me, and I will not let you do that."

"Well, if I'm avoiding you, what are you doing then," Naruto inquired. "Because I am trying to get my point through to you, but you just don't get it!" Itachi dove to give him a kiss before Naruto could get anymore angrier. All their frustration and passion was thrown in it as they kissed and their tongues fought against each other. Naruto pulled back to get some air, and Itachi started kissing down his neck. When he was at the spot that Naruto was most weak from, he felt Itachi bite into it and start sucking at it, which made Naruto gasped. Naruto couldn't help but wiggle around, and Itachi climbed on top of him, to make him stop moving somewhat, while he proceeded to give him a hickey.

Once Itachi pulled back, he looked into Naruto's eyes, and he smiled. "I love you too, Naruto." Before he captured one more kiss before getting off of Naruto and laying next to him. Naruto growled in frustration, which caused Itachi to chuckle before they went to sleep together.


	31. Revealing

When Naruto woke up the next day, he was laying on Itachi's chest, with Itachi's arms wrapped around him. He tested out his shoulder to see that it was healed, a little stiff, but healed. Naruto started getting out of Itachi's grip when he heard Airi start to cry, and it didn't take long before he was walking out of the room, with just his sweats on. Naruto walked over to where Sasori was trying to calm Airi down, and there was a look of complete relief when he was seen.

"Where's my little Airi," Naruto cooed as he picked Airi up in his arms. She kept crying so he checked her diaper to see that it was fine, and so he assumed that she was hungry. "Are you hungry, my little angel? Why don't we go find where Aunt Konan put your formula to make your milk, huh?"

"Here you go, Naruto," Konan stated as she came with a bottle that was already prepared. Naruto brought it to Airi's mouth, and she immediately took it in, drinking hungrily. Naruto bounced Airi a few times to make sure that she was done crying before he walked over to the couch and sat down, making sure not to jostle her too much.

"Hey, Naruto," Kakashi stated as he came over to sit by him. "What's that on your neck?" Then Tobi came over to see what Kakashi was talking about.

"Tobi sees a hickey! Tobi sees a hickey! Tobi sees a hickey!"

"Shut up, Tobi, or I am not going to help you the next time you get in trouble," Naruto growled, still concentrating on Airi as she started finishing the bottle. Konan handed him a towel for burping her, and Naruto nodded in thanks.

"Thought the Kyuubi might have healed it by now," Kisame stated. "Unless Itachi and you had some morning action." He smirked.

"Shut up, Kisame," Naruto growled. "And no, he's still asleep. You would know if he wasn't either, as he'd probably come rushing to find me since Konan said I shouldn't be up for a day or so."

"I only said a couple of hours," Konan stated. "Naruto, after you burp her, I want to check on that to make sure that it's totally healed."

"It is, Konan," Naruto replied.

"I still want to check it out, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine," Naruto sighed as he set down the bottle, as Airi had finished, and he brought the towel up on his right shoulder, along with Airi, before he started burping her. There was a commotion down the hall, and he turned his head to see Itachi exiting the room. "Told you so, Kisame."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he replied. Itachi came into the room, and Naruto noticed the relief that flooded into Itachi's eyes as he noticed him. Itachi then came to sit next to Naruto, and he wrapped an arm around him, since Naruto was done burping Airi. He put the towel on the table, and then he leaned into Itachi's side, with Airi in his arms.

"Naruto," Konan reminded him. Naruto sighed before he handed Airi to Itachi, and he started unwrapping the bandages.

"See," Naruto stated after they were fully unwrapped, and they all noticed that Naruto was completely healed. Konan nodded after a quick medical examination, and then Airi was back in Naruto's arms once again, with Naruto leaning on Itachi.

"Now, we'll be heading out soon," Pein stated. "I'd say that we have over stayed our welcome in this village." Naruto and the others nodded in agreement.

"I need to go see someone first though," Naruto sighed, knowing Iruka would be pissed at him if he didn't inform him like the last time.

"Is it Iruka," Kakashi questioned. Naruto nodded. "I'll take you, as I know that Iruka would like to see the twins probably before you guys go."

"Thanks, Kakashi," Naruto smiled at him. Kakashi went to pick Shou up from Diedara's arms, and they made their way towards Iruka's house.

"Gaara," Itachi inquired, and Gaara nodded, already knowing what Itachi wanted. Gaara was Naruto's personal guard, as the others liked to put it. He didn't mind, as they all wanted to protect Naruto from this village. Gaara made his way towards them.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto smiled at him, and they made their way towards Iruka's house. Just before they could, they were stopped.

"Nar—ut—o," a stutter came from behind them, and they turned to see a girl with violet hair and lavender clothes on. She had white eyes for the most part, but there was a hint of lavender in them.

"Hinata? Is that you," Naruto questioned. Hinata nodded, blushing. "How have you been?"

"I—I've be—en ok—kay," she replied with the usual stutter.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't chat more, but I've got to go to Iruka's house. He'll want to see us before we leave."

"Ca—can I co—me wit—th," she questioned.

"Sure," Naruto smiled, and he continued on.

"I'll be rig—ght bac—ck," Hinata stated before she scurried off somewhere.

"Well, that was weird," Kakashi said as he watched her leave, knowing that Hinata had had feelings for his ex-student.

"I know, right," Naruto stated. "But she's always like that. I wonder why."

"She likes you, Naruto," Gaara replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Gaara means that she likes you more than just a friend," Kakashi answered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"She has a crush on you," Gaara stated bluntly, as he knew just as well as Naruto that they weren't used to these kind of feelings.

"It will pass though," Kakashi predicted. "It always does." By that time, they had made it to Iruka's house.

"You three get in here with those babies," Iruka yelled. "I want to have the time to hold them too!" Kakashi and Naruto chuckled, but Gaara just smirked. "Let me see Shou first, as I'm sure that Airi would want to be with Naruto as much as possible."

"Yeah, she's the daddy's little girl, alright," Kakashi chuckled.

"Daddy," they heard behind them, and they turned to see most of the Rookie 9 present.

'_Oh crap!_'


	32. Goodbyes

"Daddy," Ino questioned as soon as she heard the words 'Daddy's little girl'. Naruto turned towards them with a surprised face, as if he hadn't expected them to be here, which he probably hadn't. All of them had wanted to see Naruto, but it was as if he had been hiding, and then they heard the rumors, and they all had wanted to know if they were true or not. Now they find that they are.

"Well, you all better come in then," Iruka sighed as he had a baby in his arms. "Come on, Naruto, we wouldn't want your babies to get cold."

"You're right," Naruto stated as he entered the house. Iruka was surprised when some sand came and picked Shou up from his arms, but he smiled when Shou started laughing and clapping. "Gaara, you tease him too much."

"He loves it," Gaara shrugged, and Naruto couldn't help but shake his head.

"Naruto, where's your lover," Iruka questioned. "As I see that he's left a mark on you."

"He had to stay home, since we're leaving again," Naruto replied.

"What," Iruka gasped. "But you guys just got here a couple of weeks ago. That's too soon!"

"And we haven't seen you at all," Ino complained.

"Sorry, but when you gotta go, you gotta go," Naruto stated. "Besides, we have to fix up the nursery since we were only expecting one little munchkin, weren't we, Airi? Weren't we now?" Airi started laughing loudly and clapping, and Naruto couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on his face.

"So, who's the mother," Shikamaru questioned.

"I am," Naruto said, as he looked at each of their faces to see their reactions. They all were emanating surprise.

"That's impossible," Choji stated as he dropped his chip bag, forgetting about it when it hit the ground.

"Well, not for me," Naruto stated. "Isn't that right, Airi? Aren't you my little girl?" Airi started clapping again.

"Who's the father then," Shikamaru questioned.

"Dead," Gaara answered for Naruto, knowing that this was a touchy subjected. The others must have seen it also, as it was never brought up again.

"Wait then," Ino stated. "What was Iruka talking about a lover?"

"Does that not mean that I can't have a boyfriend," Naruto questioned. "Just because I was impregnated by another man, it doesn't mean that I can't love someone else."

"But wouldn't you love the one that impregnated you in the first place?"

"Not if I was raped," he answered, and they were all shocked. "That's why I left; I've had enough of the abuse of this village, and I don't want to come back again."

"But what about us," Kiba questioned, and Akamaru barked also. "What about your friends?"

"I can always write," Naruto replied. "And if you are in a mission somewhere near where I live, I'll join you possibly, but I don't plan on living in Konoha."

"So, why does Airi, is it, doesn't look like you, while the one on Gaara's sand, didn't you say Shou, look like you exactly," Choji questioned.

"That's because Airi looks like his mother," Kakashi answered.

"Hey, Kakashi, you never did tell me of my parentage," Naruto remembered. "Who were they?"

"Your mother, was Kushina Uzumaki," Kakashi answered.

"The 'Red Death'," Ino gasped.

"Yes, she was referred to it," Kakashi reminisced. "It was very fitting for her too, especially with that sword of hers."

"His father was Minato Namikaze," Shikamaru stated.

"How did you know," Kakashi questioned.

"The fourth Hokage," Hinata gasped, as she remembered that name all so well from all of the history she had to learn.

"My dad was the fourth Hokage," Naruto stated, dazed. "Why was I never told of this?"

"Your father had a lot of enemies," Kakashi answered. "That's also why your mother and father's marriage was kept secret; so they could protect each other."

"Wow," Kiba stated. "That's so COOL!" There was a knock at the door, and Iruka went to get it.

"Who would that be," Ino mused, as the door opened. It was the Akatsuki.

"Is it time to go now," Naruto questioned. Pein nodded. "Bye Kakashi; bye Iruka; bye guys!"

"Wait, you are going now," Ino stated. "But we just got to associate again!"

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go," Naruto replied as he made his way to the door. Soon they were out of sight.

"So, Naruto has finally decided that he's had enough," Shikamaru stated, still looking out of the door.

"What do you mean," Ino questioned.

"Don't you remember all of the abuse that he had gotten when we were children; even some of our parents detested him," Shikamaru reminded her. "If I were him, I would have given up a long time ago. He's the strongest person that I have ever met." The others nodded in agreement, before they parted separate ways while all of them thought, '_Hope to see you again, Naruto._'


	33. Going Back

**Alright people! I've got a quest for you guys. It's called a poll. Go to my profile, and take the poll, as it concerns this story. I can't figure out what passage I want to take because I've got both in my head, and so I'm going to give you guys the choice. It's either yes or no (with only one maybe). You can have three choices, you don't have to, but I'm just giving to you what is available. ****So go and vote!**

**And Thank you to those who have already voted. Here's what it looks like so far…**

**Yes for stay in Konoha- 3 votes  
No for stay in Konoha- 3 votes  
Maybe for stay in Konoha- 3 votes**

**Help me decide! PLEASE!**

"Come, we've stayed too long," Pein ordered as we stood in the entrance of the main gate. Naruto had Airi in his arms, and Itachi had Shou. Everyone had everything packed, and they were just about to leave when someone stopped them once again.

"Naruto," Iruka yelled, holding them up once again.

"Iruka-sensei, I just saw you a few minutes ago," Naruto stated. "And how did you know that I was going to be here still?"

"Never mind about that," Iruka replied. "Now, you must contact me every week. I don't care if you are busy with Itachi or not—"

"Sensei!"

"I don't care. If you do not, I will hunt you down, Naruto, and I will make you stand in front of class, just like I did before."

"But that's not fair," he yelled. "I've already finished in the academy."

"Exactly," Iruka smirked evilly before giving him a hug. "Now, remember what I told you, and take care of those children, Naruto."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," Naruto sighed. "Now, can we go?"

"Yes," Iruka croaked.

"Sensei! Stop it! You are embarrassing me!"

"Iruka, let the boy leave already," Kakashi sighed as he came into view. "You are going to have contact with him every week, so it's time for him to move on."

"You're right, you're right. It's time for him to move on." This caused the Akatsuki to sweat drop. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Take care, kid," Kakashi stated as he gave Naruto a nuggy.

"Hey!"

"Come on, Naruto," Tobi yelled. "Tobi and the others need to go."

"Hey Obito," Kakashi stated, and Tobi turned towards him. "Keep out of too much trouble this time."

"Sure, Kaka-baka," Tobi replied, and there was a visable vein that popped in Kakashi's forehead.

"I told you to never call me that," Kakashi yelled, and he started storming after Tobi, who had exited the main gates to run.

"Are they always like that," the chuunin at the gate asked Naruto. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Just be glad that Tobi doesn't go to you all the time," he replied. "Tobi, or Obito, is like a toddler. He always gets in trouble."

"Good luck to ya then, since you've got two."

"Nah, they won't get into trouble," Naruto smiled. "Besides, I could never hate them."

"Come, Naru," Itachi said as he came over to Naruto. "We need to go." Naruto nodded, and they started making their way out of the gates, without looking back.


	34. making love for the first time

**Alright, before I begin the next chapter, here are the stats for the poll so far:**

**Yes- 11 votes**

**Maybe- 14 votes**

**No- 17 votes**

**The Poll will still be up, but I will inform you all when the poll is closed. Thanks for voting!**

**And this will be my first attempt at creating a YAOI scene, so DON'T HATE ME! For mature audiences only.**

They were back at the hideout once again now. Kakashi had ended up chasing Tobi halfway there, but the others stopped both of them before they could. That night, they made camp, and he stayed with the Akatsuki that night, before he took off towards Konoha once again. Naruto was sad to see his sensei go, but he knew that Kakashi didn't belong with them. It didn't take long before they had finished the journey, since they had tried to catch up with Tobi and Kakashi during the first day and a half, so all they had to do was make 2 more days in the journey. We had all smiled as we made it at home, especially Naruto. He was practically back to his normal self here, that's what the others thought, and Naruto totally agreed. He couldn't take the same calmness, which he could here, in Konoha. He ran immediately in the hideout when they made it, and since Airi was in Sasori's grasp, and Shou was in Itachi's once again, he spun around in it, laughing, happy to be home. All of them smiled as they realized that Naruto was always going to be more happy here.

"Naruto," Itachi stated, knocking Naruto out of his relapse. He looked up to see that Itachi was alone, with no Shou.

"Where's the kids," Naruto questioned immediately, worried about them as always when they weren't around him.

"They are with Sasori and Diedara," Itachi answered, knowing how he felt. "They had wanted to take care of them, since Konan and Pein were going to finish up the nursery. They have all the supplies that they would need, so don't worry." He came over and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, kissing his neck lovingly. Naruto groaned once Itachi found the sweet spot. Then Naruto turned around and slammed his lips into Itachi's and the passionate kiss commenced. Naruto felt Itachi's tongue lick his bottom lip, and Naruto opened his mouth, allowing the entrance. Itachi's tongue immediately started examining every part of his mouth, and Naruto couldn't stop the moan that was building from himself.

"Tachi," Naruto whined when Itachi pulled away, but Itachi just took his hand, and led him over to the bed. Naruto sat down, and Itachi straddled him. "Itachi?" Itachi didn't say anything, and all he did was lean in to kiss him. Naruto gasped when he felt Itachi push him down, so that he was laying on the bed, with Itachi on top of him. Naruto felt Itachi's arms wrap around his middle, and so Naruto's arms started creeping up to Itachi's neck. He could feel Itachi smile into the kiss, and Naruto pressed into his lips a little more, making it more passionate. Naruto started squirming a little underneath the Uchiha, and that's when Itachi felt Naruto's knee hit his crotch. Naruto immediately gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that at all! I should just go, that's probably best. Yeah, I think—"

"Naruto, you talk too much," Itachi growled. "And it's alright; you didn't mean to do that."

"Yeah," Naruto smiled nervously. "I guess I'm new to all of this."

"I know, Naru-chan," Itachi replied before he put his lips to Naruto's once again. Itachi wanted to start out slow this time, since he knew that it would be the blonde's first time accepting someone to be intimate with him. He didn't want to scare the blonde away at all. Meanwhile, Naruto was grateful for the change of the change of pace, as it gave him some moments to relax whenever he felt panicky. Naruto's arms once again made their way up towards Itachi's hair, and Itachi stayed how he was, knowing that Naruto was anxious. Naruto thread his fingers through his hair, and Itachi couldn't help but gasp from the pleasure he got as Naruto deepened the kiss. Naruto started feeling bold, and he stuck his tongue into Itachi's mouth, causing a battle of dominance between the two.

"I love you, Itachi," Naruto gasped once he pulled away, since he was lacking the proper air to sustain the kiss. Itachi started kissing down his neck, and Naruto felt Itachi's hands at the hemn of his shirt, starting to tug up. Soon, Naruto was shirtless, and Naruto's hands started going towards Itachi's shirt, but Itachi beat him by throwing it off. Itachi pulled Naruto into a kiss once again, and Naruto couldn't help the smile that spread across his face from who gentle Itachi was being.

"May I," Itachi questioned, not wanting Naruto to feel pressured from anything that he did. Naruto nodded once he realized what Itachi was asking about, and soon Itachi was unbuttoning Naruto's pants off, and once they were to Naruto's ankles, Naruto kicked them off. Itachi's lips were immediately back at Naruto's lips before he trailed down his neck, biting at Naruto's sweet spots, which made the other gasp in pleasure. Soon he was licking a trail down Naruto's stomach, and he felt the shiver that trailed throughout Naruto. Itachi smirked up at Naruto as he trailed his finger against the skin above Naruto's boxers, and he felt Naruto's muscles twitch from the contact.

"Itachi," Naruto whined. Then Itachi threw Naruto's boxers off, and his mouth engulfed Naruto's erected penis. Naruto gasped in surprise from the feeling, and Itachi felt Naruto's pulse in his mouth as he was getting harder and harder. Itachi started moving his head up and down, his tongue always in contact with Naruto as he went. Naruto couldn't help the moan that was erecting from his mouth, and Itachi felt his hips buckle. Itachi had to hold Naruto's hips down for him to not gag, and it didn't take long before Itachi knew that Naruto was going to cum. Itachi pulled back. "Itachi!"

"Naruto," Itachi whispered as he looked at his lover. "I want to be able to come at the same time as you. I want us to be complete." Naruto nodded in understanding, and Naruto pulled Itachi up to give him a passionate kiss, as he started fiddling with Itachi's pants. Itachi put his hands on Naruto's, and then he undid his pants for Naruto, knowing that Naruto was getting nervous again. Itachi opened his eyes to look into his lover's. "Naruto, I will never hurt you purposely. I will love you for always."

"I love you too, Tachi-kun," Naruto smiled as he felt tears come to his eyes, but he pushed them back. Itachi kissed his eyes before he kicked everything off also, and they were both naked.

"You ready," Itachi questioned, wanting to know what his blonde felt before he could continue. Naruto nodded, and Itachi immediately started making his fingers wet with his saliva. It didn't take long before they were ready, and then he proceeded to put his fingers up against Naruto's ass. Then he slid his middle finger up Naruto's butt hole, making Naruto gasp, as he immediately had hit his prostate. Itachi smirked, knowing what kind of feelings he was causing Naruto, as he pulled his finger in and out. Soon there was two in there, and then there were three.

"Tachi," Naruto moaned as he felt the pleasure flow threw him. Then he felt them gone, and when he was just about to whine, he felt something much bigger take their place. Naruto gasped at the feeling of being filled, and he felt the pain and pleasure flush through him.

"Relax, Naruto," Itachi gasped, since Naruto was oh-so-tight for him to start moving in. And he wanted to move all so badly. He just had to wait for Naruto to be ready. When he didn't feel Naruto relax quick enough, he bit into one of Naruto's sweet spots in his neck, and he proceeded to suck on it. He felt Naruto relax more, as Naruto kept gasping at the sensation of Itachi giving him a hickey. That's when Itachi started moving slowly back out, until only his tip was in, and then he plunged back in. This continued slowly, and that's when Naruto's moaning increased.

"Tachi," Naruto moaned, as he knew that he was getting close. Itachi could feel it too, as he sped up even more, hitting his prostate every time. Naruto's hips started to meet Itachi's pattern, and soon they were both in rhythm, making their love more animate.

"Naruto," Itachi moaned, knowing that he was almost there.

"Itachi," Naruto gasped, as he was at his endpoint. "I'm going to cum!" Itachi rocked faster, and that was when Naruto's cum came out, spraying both of their stomachs, making him scream Itachi's name. Only seconds later, Itachi came, spewing into Naruto's anus. Itachi's rocking slowed as his orgasm started to fade away, and soon he fell onto his lover, exhausted. They both took gasps of breath before he pulled out of Naruto, and then he laid right next to him. They looked at each other, and Naruto couldn't help but smile at what had just happened, which caused Itachi to smile in return.

"I love you, Naru-chan," Itachi whispered, his hand reaching for Naruto's cheek, which Naruto pressed into immediately, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Tachi, always," Naruto replied, then he rolled over, so that he could lay his head on his lover's chest. Itachi's arm wrapped around his middle, and he pulled the blanket so that they were covered, before they fell asleep, peaceful in each others arms.


	35. family defeats all

**Votes are:**

**Yes- 14**

**Maybe- 17**

**No- 18**

When Naruto woke up the next morning, we felt the pain that was present in his ass, but he couldn't help but grin at what had proceeded between him and his lover. He still felt Itachi's arm around him, and when he looked up, he saw that his lover was still in a peaceful slumber. His grin increased, and he decided to try and go back to sleep, but something interrupted his thought. He heard one of his babies crying. Naruto figured that it was Airi, so he sighed before he got up, making sure that he didn't wake Itachi up. Then he quickly put some clothes on before he started walking, or limping as he found himself doing, out of the room. He quickly made his way towards the nursery, as that's where he heard the noise coming from, and he entered it to see that it was indeed Airi.

"Hey baby girl," Naruto cooed as he picked her up. "What's all this crying about, huh?" Airi stopped crying to see that it was her 'mother' and she immediately snuggled into him. Naruto couldn't help but chuckled. When he went to set her back down again, she immediately started crying, and so he kept her in his arms, and he made his way over to Shou's crib, seeing if he was still here. When Naruto found that he was, he smiled and made his way out of the room and towards the kitchen, as he found that he was hungry. Everyone was in there when he entered the room, and they immediately quieted. "What?"

"Did you have to be so fuckin' loud," Hidan stated.

"No swearing," Naruto replied, ignoring his question in favor of his rule. "I swear if you make my children swear before they were sixteen, I am going to kick your butt."

"It appears that someone did something with your butt last night," Kisame smirked, which caused Naruto to blush, but he ignored it and decided that he would get some food.

"Yeah, what's that limp about anyways, un," Diedara smirked knowingly, and Naruto turned to glare at him before he kept getting his food.

"Now, that's not nice to treat family like that, Naru-chan," Sasori stated. Naruto's glared at the ramen, willing it to go faster.

"Stop," Pein ordered. "I'm sure that Itachi would not like if you tease him on and on about their sex life, which has only just appeared.

"Shut up," Naruto exploded, ignoring his food, and he stormed out of there, with Airi still in his arms. On the way, he bumped into Konan, but he didn't even turn to acknowledge her.

"Boys," Konan glared as she looked at all of them, knowing what had happened. "You just couldn't leave them alone, could you?"

"But it was so easy to tease them, un," Diedara whined.

"You mean him. He only wanted to come in to have something to eat, and you all blow it out of proportion. I mean, sure, they hadn't have sex before, but that's because Naruto was pregnant! And it was his first time in acceptance. And Diedara, you aren't the most quiet either when it comes to you and Sasori together." Diedara just looked away. "And Pein. Be more of an example." Konan took one last glare at everyone before she gathered Naruto's food and she walked away to find them. She knew that he wouldn't be in his room, so she went to check the nursery to find that he was indeed there. She entered to find him reaching into Airi's crib, playing with her hand. "Hey."

"Hey," he sniffed.

"You know the guys are just kidding, right?" Naruto nodded. "What's wrong then?"

"I guess it's because of being in Konoha had brought back some painful memories, and I'm just not used to their joking around yet. I'll be fine soon though."

"You know, it's alright, Naruto, and that I'll always be open to talk to you, and I'm sure that everyone will be too." Naruto nodded, and he smiled slightly with Airi started giggling for no reason at all. "She's got your personality already." Naruto laughed at that.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone would love that," Naruto chuckled.

"I definitely would," they heard, and when they turned, Itachi was in the doorway. Konan smiled at Naruto and patted his back before she got up and walked away. Naruto smiled at Itachi and then he turned his attention back to Airi. "How're they doing?"

"They're fine," Naruto replied, still playing with Airi's hand, seeing that she was going to fall asleep soon. Naruto smiled at the fact. "Shou's still asleep. I guess he just wants to be lazy today." He heard Itachi walk towards Shou's crib, and he looked over to see Itachi rubbing Shou's back. Naruto heard Airi yawn once more, and then when he turned back around, she was asleep once again. Naruto stood up then, and he stretched, which caused him to wince.

"Are you alright," Itachi questioned.

"Just a little sore," Naruto smiled reassuring to him. Itachi nodded and came to take his hand. Naruto smiled at him, and they made their way to their bedroom. Itachi laid on the bed first before he pulled Naruto down to lay next to him. He gave him a gentle kiss.

"Now this was how I was supposed to wake up this morning," Itachi whispered, smiling slightly by the affect of the kiss.

"Yeah, well, Airi wanted me," Naruto replied.

"Just like she always does," Itachi smirked.

"Yep, just like she always does."

"And that is how it always will be, Naru-chan. You don't have to worry about not having a family anymore, you know that." Naruto grinned widely at the fact that after 14 years, he finally had his family.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," Naruto smiled.


	36. Decisions

It's been two month since they had been back from Konoha, and everything was turning out normal. Naruto smiled as he woke up in Itachi's arms. And just like he knew she would, Airi started crying, demanding attention from him. He crawled out of the bed, and Itachi groaned, wishing he could have more time in bed with his blonde, but he knew that if Naruto didn't go, Airi would only be louder until she got her wish. They had learned that lesson before, when Itachi wouldn't let go of his blonde and tried to have sex with him instead. Kisame had come in, demanding that Naruto go to Airi, with the others right behind him. That had been an embarrassing moment for Naruto, as Itachi was just about to unbutton his pants too.

"Hey baby," Naruto cooed, picking her up. Shou and Airi were growing nicely. Airi was a little smaller than Shou, but Konan said that that was to be expected. Naruto couldn't help but be happy, knowing that his family was with him. Itachi came up behind him, and he wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto smiled when he felt the arms, and his back pressed against Itachi's.

"Was that greeting for me," Itachi inquired, and Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, you know it was," Naruto smiled sweetly as he turned around. Itachi gave Naruto a quick kiss, as Shou was starting to cry. When Shou was picked up, Itachi discovered that he was hungry, and so he walked out of the room, as Airi was showered with attention.

"How's the little maggot doing this morning," Pein questioned as he entered the room. He smiled as soon as he saw her, and Naruto knew that he wanted his turn to hold her, just like everyone else.

"Just her usual sunny attitude," Naruto smiled as he handed her over. Pein rocked her for a bit, and then he got to business.

"We have a meeting in an hour," Pein stated. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"What is it about this time?"

"I'd like to wait until the meeting for that to be discovered."

"Is it that serious," Naruto questioned. Pein nodded, and Naruto sighed, knowing that this was not going to be an easy decision. "Alright. I'll try and get the kids to have a nap before then, but if I can't, they are just going to have to come to the meeting."

"Oh, just bring them," Kisame stated as he entered the room. "You know that Airi won't settle for anything else." Naruto nodded, shaking his head with a smile.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Now, speaking of the brats, where is Shou," Kisame questioned, noticing that he wasn't in the crib.

"He's with Tachi, getting his breakfast," Naruto replied, and by the time he was finished, Kisame was already gone, looking for them. Naruto chuckled, knowing that there would be an argument about who gets to hold Shou. It was funny though that there was never an argument of who gets to change the diaper.

"And now that Kisame gets Shou, I get little Airi," Konan stated as she came into the room, with a huge smile on her face at the thought of holding the only other girl that was here. Pein immediately handed Airi over, since there was an unspoken rule between all of them men. Whenever Naruto and Konan want one of them, they get one of them.

"I missed the chance, didn't I," Gaara questioned as he entered the room.

"Sorry Gaara, there was apparently already a line for Shou and Airi this morning," Naruto smiled apologetically at him, knowing he liked having Shou in his sand and visa versa.

"Who's the last one for Shou?"

"Kisame." Then he too was gone. Pein smirked, knowing that it was just going to be one of those days.

"Remember, meeting in an hour," Pein stated before he exited the room to look over some paperwork.

"So how are you and Itachi doing," Konan inquired as she rocked Airi back and forth.

"Great," Naruto smiled. "And how are you and Pein?" He watched as Konan blushed. Pein and Konan had started having feelings for each other about two weeks ago, and they had decided to try it out, knowing that they'd always be together.

"Well, shall we get to the meeting," Konan questioned, and Naruto nodded. They walked down there, and as soon as they got there, they saw that everyone was trying to get to Shou.

"Tobi saw him first! Tobi gets to hold him!"

"I get the little brat," Hidan stated.

"Hey, leave my child alone," Naruto yelled. "Shou can be passed, but you can't have him at the same time." Itachi nodded in agreement, as he made his way towards his love. Naruto gave him a quick kiss before they both sat down at the long table, and they waited for Pein to come in so they could hear what they had to say.

"I'm just going to spit it out," Pein stated as he came into the room with a scroll. "Konoha wants us to live there." There were lots of astonished voices rising, but Pein quickly quieted them down. "I resolve that it should be up to the two, or three, that came from Konohagakure themselves."

"Tobi says yes, Tobi says yes. Tobi wants to bother Kaka-baka!"

"You can go to visit him if you want to do that, un," Diedara pointed out.

"Well, then, Tobi leaves it up to Naruto!"

"I too will leave the decision up to Naruto," Itachi stated as he turned towards Naruto. Naruto was looking at his children, trying to decide what he wanted to do. He looked at both of Shou and Airi thinking '_Would they be accepted in a village like Konoha?_' That's when he came up with the answer.

"No," Naruto replied, looking up at Pein. "I will not go back to Konoha to live. It has never proven itself to me, and so I shall not prove myself even more for their sake. I will visit Iruka and Kakashi though, when I see fit."

"That's it then," Pein stated. "We will not agree to what they have asked, but we can agree to make an alignment with Konoha, as they have also ask." Naruto nodded in agreement, thinking that that was fair. Everyone else seemed to agree also. "And Naruto, the new Hokage has made a request that you visit with the children, as Iruka Umino is going nuts about not having seen you in these two months, and that includes the rookie nine." We call couldn't help but laugh at that, as it was humorous to us that no matter what, Iruka would always be in the waking.

**There is your answer! Naruto and the Akatsuki does not go back to Konoha, but they are still connected because I said so! And Iruka is always going to be Naruto's influence, so you don't have to worry about him not being there.**


	37. Epilogue

It has been four years since the Akatsuki and Konohagakure have decided to align, and everything has happened so much for the better. Now everyone was happy, especially Naruto, as he had his family that he's always wanted, and more. They only made visits once a year to Konoha, as Iruka's request. If they didn't, Iruka would find some way to threaten Naruto to get over there, so they just listened to what he said.

"Mommy," Airi stated as she came running towards Naruto. They were taught to call him mom, even though he was a male. "Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there," Naruto chuckled as he carried little Emi in his arms, with her curly black hair and deep violet eyes, a mixture between Naruto's and Itachi's. Emi had been born nine months after the agreement, and it was still amusing to everyone that Itachi could have worked so fast to make Naruto pregnant again. Naruto hid from almost everyone because he was joked about, and it seemed like forever before they actually stopped. Iruka had actually taken a vacation to be with them for the ninth month, not wanted to miss out on the birth of Emi.

"Why isn't daddy with us," Shou pouted, and Naruto smirked, knowing how much that Shou loved Itachi. Itachi and Kisame were going to swing by after they were finished with the mission, as Pein's orders. They didn't want Gaara to be the only one's guarding the three children, as they all were fond of them, especially Itachi. The children just didn't know that they were going to be coming.

"Uncle Gaaaaara," Airi whined as she skipped over to Gaara. Gaara turned his attention to her immediately, knowing the consequences if he didn't. "Can I play with your sand again? I'm bored!"

"Can I too, please," Shou asked. Airi and Shou were total opposites. As Airi was like Naruto, Shou was more like Itachi, except they both had the Uzumaki shine, as the others liked to call it. It was where you were just drawn to them, and you couldn't accept not having their friendship. That's what they said it was like for them and him, at least that's what they always told Naruto. He thought that it was something different.

Naruto watched as Gaara brought out his sand once again and it scooped Airi and Shou up. It made a platform, not far off of the ground, just in case Airi would decide to accidently fall off, as it's happened many times before. Shou always sat on top of it, just keeping in one spot while Airi would start crawling to get as much as she could. She always came crying to Naruto, still being his little girl.

"NARUTO," they heard up ahead, and Naruto looked up to see Iruka coming towards them, running with Kakashi behind him.

"Hey Sensei," Naruto yelled back, smiling at the welcome party.

"Uncle Kaka, Uncle Ruka," Airi yelled as she started running… only to fall off the sand platform. And then she immediately began crying, just like they knew she would.

"Airi, what have I said before," Shou sighed.

"Mmmooooooommmyyyyyy," Airi sobbed as she started walking over to him.

"Airi," Naruto sighed with a smile. Some things would never change. "Gaara, can you take Emi?"

"I can," Iruka smiled, happy to be able to hold one of the children. Naruto passed her on, and then he held out his arms for Airi. She immediately ran towards them for comfort, and then they were all walking again, with Airi's back being rubbed, until she fell asleep.

"Mommy," Shou stated. "Can we go to that Ramen place? I mean, since Airi's not awake." Naruto chuckled, as his son asked that question. Airi had absolutely hated ramen, but Shou couldn't get enough of it, no matter what his personality was.

"Sure, hon," Naruto smiled. "How about you and me, huh? We'll let Airi get some rest and Emi can play with the uncles."

"Naruto," Gaara warned.

"Gaara, take a break," Naruto whined. "I mean, you are always uptight, and I mean, who's going to know. Tachi's not here, and Pein's not able to watch us 'cause Pein's got his duties and Konan to look after, so why not?" Gaara gave Naruto a sharp glare before he just walked past him.

"Let me do this," Shou whispered before he skipped ahead to his uncle. "Uncle Gaara. Why won't you let me have my ramen?"

"Your dad and uncle wants me to stay with all of you at the same time, not to separate," Gaara replied, knowing what Shou was trying to do. It always worked though.

"But I'm hungry!"

"You can have Iruka's food."

"But it's not like that ramen place that mommy and I love!"

"I don't care."

"You don't care about me?" That's when Gaara looked down, and he was immediately caught into those puppy eyes of Shou's. No one in the Akatsuki could resist Airi and Shou's puppy eyes.

"Fine, but only twenty minutes," Gaara stated before they walked into the gates. Naruto and Shou smiled at each other.

"We'll meet you at your house when we're done," Naruto stated as he handed Airi over to Kakashi. They nodded and walked off. "So what do you say, Shou. Let's get going." Shou nodded with a smile, and they took off towards their favorite ramen restaurant. They spent the whole day together, just looking around in Konoha, ignoring Gaara's statement. They knew that they wouldn't get in trouble by anyone.

"We're back," Shou announced when they entered the house. Everyone smiled at them, except for Gaara, who glared. Then they noticed two people that weren't there before.

"Daddy," Shou yelled, running over to Itachi. Itachi smiled and picked Shou up, hugging his little boy for the first time in days.

"Did you two have fun," Iruka questioned when he came out of the kitchen.

"Yes, uncle Ruka," Shou answered, resting his head onto Itachi's shoulder.

"Naruto," Itachi whispered, walking over to his lover after he had put Shou down.

"Hey," Naruto smiled brightly before pulling Itachi into a kiss. "Hmm, that's what I've been looking for." Itachi couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Get a room," Kisame smirked, as he picked Shou up. Naruto rolled his eyes before giving Itachi another kiss before he went to sit down with his family. His family. That was all he ever needed.


	38. Thanks

Thank you, for all of those who read my story. To these who have reviewed:

Amaterasu77

Aroara Moon

Autumnannette19

CleverBast

crazyanimechick101

danaexkayarimad

DarkButterfly-oo24

Darksadow

EvilPopcorn

FanFictionParty

Hanakisa (I definitely have to give you a huge thank you for letting me adopt this story)

Hikaru Uchida

Itachisgirl88

Kalsifer

Kathie-Rin

Khaoschan1

kinkou

Kitren

kitsuneXXnoXXkyuubi102

KyuubiTheKid

lil'peahqueen133

midnight13731

Miko Vampire

mistress-of-the-abyss-2

Munelyte

NamikazeFan

Namikaze naruko14

Nell1994

Passionateinterest

Rahvin68

Randizzle666

saya420

shadowcat971

Shi-Toyu

Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1

The Ice Mistress

TwistedKitsune

Thank you all for reviewing and giving the support that I needed to continue this story. Make sure that you check out my profile, which can also lead you to my homepage, for other stories that you might like. Until then, goodbye.


End file.
